


Paris To Riverdale?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Photography, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper an artist in Paris? Check!Betty Cooper single as can be?Check!Betty Cooper going back to Riverdale for a Cooper wedding?Double check!What happens in Riverdale does it stay in Riverdale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.

Betty Cooper needed to get away from her life in Riverdale. So when she had the opportunity of the life time to go travelling around the world she took it in an instant.

Betty always had dreamed of one day that she would get to visit Paris. She didn't think 5 years later from that day she'd be living there. It was a dream come true.

Betty Cooper worked in an art gallery. She was an artist,making and portraying work each day. She loved what she does. However one day one of her projects got reached in pure rage as she had a wedding invitation for her sister's wedding. Each Week she'd have weekly calls with her mother. An Alice Cooper tradition she kept up with. Stupidly the last call Betty had slipped up watching her mum off her back.

Last week :

"Hello mother."

“Hi Elizabeth. How are you?” Alice said.

"Same as last week. I'm fine mother."

“How’s life in Paris? Have you met anyone?”

"Life here is always amazing mum." Betty told her.

“Have you met any new friends?” She asked.

"Mum, Avery and Cheryl are my friends. I tell you about them all the time." Betty said starting to get annoyed.

"What about a boy? Are you dating anyone?"

“Yes.” Betty lied. She just wanted to avoid all conversation with her mom.

"Will he becoming to the wedding?" She asked.

"Yep sure." Betty mumbled as she focused on her painting.

“Alright! I can’t wait to meet him. Bye Elizabeth!”

"Sure love you too bye." Betty said declining the phone.

Present day:  
“I can’t believe you told her you were dating someone.” Avery said. 

They were all sitting at the cafe they go to all the time. Cheryl, Avery, and Avery’s girlfriend Sam were there with Betty.

"Don't, I can't believe it too." She sighed.

Betty then got a message from Cheryl.

C: can this hell be other. I can't watch them together.

B: you really need to talk to her. 

“The wedding is in a month. There’s no way you’re going to find a boyfriend before then.” Avery said.

C: she's happy I can't.

"You could always fake data. I've done it." Cheryl admitted.

“I guess so.” Betty said. 

B: but you really should.

C: I can't tell Av I'm in love with her.

Cheryl accidentally sent it to the group chat. Avery didn’t have her phone with her but Cheryl knew she’d find it later. Cheryl excused herself so she could go to work.

“Bye Cher.” Avery smiled.

"Bye Tinka bell." She teased.

That was her nickname for her because she loved all things mystical. Cheryl smiled and left. 

“Maybe there’s some art nerds at the gallery you can talk into being your fake boyfriend. Maybe another painter... or a photographer.” Avery said. “What about that one guy... Mark I think his name is. That one hot photographer.” 

“He has a girlfriend.” Betty said. “She’s a model her name is Bella.” 

“Okay then.... how about that tall guy with the hat? He seems quiet though. He’s probably not willing to help.” Avery said.

"Forsythe? I don't know. We don't speak. I could ask him to help me on a piece I'm doing then ask him."

“Forsythe? Seriously? That’s his name?”

"Leave him alone." Betty said.

“I’m sorry but who names someone Forsythe?” Avery said with a fake wince.

"We're in Paris we've heard worse names." Betty said.

"Speaking of work I should go." Betty told them.

“Bye, Liz.” Avery said."Bye Av." She smiled.

Betty worked in an art gallery but bellow that in her art studio. As Betty got to her studio Betty got her paint supplies out and started to work on a new piece. She spent all day working and was completely frustrated. She had been thinking of an idea for the painting all week but she couldn’t figure out what she wanted it to look like.

She decided that she had done enough for the day and wanted to head home. As she was packing her stuff up she heard a soft knock from her door.

"Come in!" She shouted.To her surprise, the guy they were all talking about earlier, Forsythe walked in. 

“Hey.” He said. “I was supposed to bring you these papers. My old office is going to be open next month and they wanted to see if you wanted it.”

"Where are you going?" She asked.

“I’m opening up my own photography company with my friend. I honestly don’t like working here.” He said.

"Congratulations! I wish I could do that with my art but I need to pay the bills. But why me?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"There's so many other talented people in this building. Why chose me?" She explained.

“Well, I don’t know. You’re one of the only people working on the first floor. It would be a nice change I guess.” He said.

"I like it down here. No protenous art snobs." She teased.

"Aren't you one of those art snobs?"

“Maybe a little bit.” She joked. 

“I’ll just leave the papers in case you change your mind. If you don’t want it you can ask someone else.” He said. “I’m Jughead by the way. But at work a lot of people call me Jay.”

"Nice to meet you Juggie. I'm Elizabeth, well Betty but everyone in Paris calls me Lizzy." She smiled.

“Nice to meet you Betty.” He smiled."Actually before you go... Could we maybe go get some coffee? I need an opinion on my new collection and to ask you something." She nervously asked.

“Sure.” He said. “We can go right now if you want. I can’t stay for long though. My friends are coming from Riverdale to visit.” 

“You used to live in Riverdale?” 

“Yeah, I grew up there on the south side of town. I moved here a long time ago though. It’s a long story.” He explained.

"Pop Tate diner." She smiled.

“You lived in Riverdale too? That place was like a home to me.” He teased.

"I adore pops. That was my first job. You probably saw me on the roller skates falling about. I was known as the clumsy one. I got the name cinderella from the Hillary Duff film because of that." She giggled.

“I was probably living here by the time you worked there.” Jughead said. “I moved here to live with foster parents.”

"Oh, when was that?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I actually painted Pops look." She walked over and pulled the large canvas out.

“It was when I was 15.” He said. “This is probably too much information but my mom abandoned me when I was a kid and took my little sister with her. My dad was an alcoholic. He died. My mom didn’t want me to come live with her and I haven’t seen her since. I came to live with foster parents and they were probably some of the most terrible people I have ever met.”

Betty went over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Juggie." She whispered. "I worked there since I was 14. Pops let me as I was always there."

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen you then. You might’ve saw me though. I’m the one who always sat in the far corner typing away on my laptop.”

"I remember, I served you alot actually. You were always so zoned in on your writing or editing. It was cute. Here this the pops painting." She showed him.

“This is amazing.” He smiled.

"I get home sick and just paint but I love Paris too much to move back. So how about that coffee?"

“We can go now.” He smiled. “I just need to pack up some things in my office.”

"I'll help... Have I got paint anywhere on my face?" She asked.

"Yeah on your nose." He smiledBetty smiled and cleaned it off. 

They then headed to the top floor to his office. 

When they walked in Betty was surprised how colorless it was. Most people working in the building had their offices filled with artwork and color. His had grey walls, a black couch, and a grey desk. It was completely neat and in order but completely boring.

"I'll think I'll stick with my studio you bore." She teased.

“Everyone always says I’m boring. That’s why I can’t keep a girlfriend.” He teased. “It’s not decorated because I’m never in here.”

"That's a good reason. I practically live in my studio. I'm sure that's not true.... How would you feel about coming back to Riverdale for a week?" She asked.

“Going back to Riverdale? I’ve been wanting to go back but never really found the time. Most of my friends are there.”

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked.

“You’re going back?”

"Just for a week. It's my sisters wedding. I don't want to go alone but I fucking slipped up saying I had a boyfriend. My mother's a control freak." She admitted.

“So... you want me to be your fake boyfriend?”

"If you wouldn't mind... I wouldn't normally do this but I'm desperate. It's a win,win for both of us." She smiled faintly.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But only because I want to go back to Riverdale.”

"Thank you. Who's your friend?"

“The ones that are coming to visit today?”

"Yeah?"

“Sweet Pea and Fangs.” Jughead said. “You might know them.”

"Does Fang date Kevin Keller?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"He's my best friend. I've met Fangs before."

“He’s a great guy. I’ve known him since I was a little kid.”

"He is amazing."

Jughead packed up a few things and grabbed his bag and camera. They both then headed to the cafe. They headed to the cafe Betty was in earlier.

“What exactly do you want me to do with this whole fake boyfriend thing?” Jughead asked as they sat at a table.

"I don't know really. We'll figure it out. How about we get to know each other." She suggested.

“Okay. Tell me everything about yourself.”

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

“Anything. Your likes. Dislikes. Favorite thing to do besides painting.” He said.

"I love all art and writing too. I hate when people call me perfect. I have the pictures perfect family but we're not."

“I’m a loner. I don’t like talking to people usually but you’re okay.” He teased. “My first love is writing but I picked photography. At least you have a family. They may be dysfunctional but at least you have people who care about you. I would honestly trade you. I don’t have a family. I’d rather have someone who isn’t the greatest than no one at all.”

"You have me." She smiled. "You wouldn't be saying that when your mother shoves pills down your throat."

“Still better than what my family was like.” He said quietly.

"I was the Head of the blue and gold. I joined the cheer captain. My parents are happily together so they say. Polly is marrying Luke she has a beautiful little girl. Perry is gorgeous. My best friends here remind me of my friends from Riverdale. I loved the twilight drive in. My favourite colour people will say pastel colours but I don't have one. Favourite musical I have two. The classic one is grease and non classic is A star is born. I'm a sucker for emotional films. "

“I worked at the twilight drive in. My dad was the one who trashed it though.” Jughead said.

"It's been redone but its the same as before. I adore the twilight drive in."

“I loved that place. I lived in the projection room.”

"We can go when we're back." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"What about our first date?"

“We could say we went for a walk and saw the Eiffel Tower together.”

"At sunset. Then we danced underneath the stars. You pulled me in for a kiss." She smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate getting cream on her mouth.

“Yeah.” He said.

"It was totally random and you surprised me from work. You willed me away from my work." She giggled.

“Yeah.” He said. “So after the wedding are you going to tell your mom we broke up?”

"I don't know. I'll probably wait a few weeks after then tell her."

“Okay.” He said. “Also how far are we going to go with this? Hugging? Hand holding?”

"Sure." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Should we try it out today with your friends?" She asked.

“Well I’m probably going to tell them this is fake. It’s just for your family to think, right?”

"Yeah but if we can fool them we can fool my mum. My family is skeptical."

“Okay, fine. They’re going to be so confused though. I rarely have girlfriends.”

"Well we'll make it believable." She smiled holding his hand.

Jughead just smiled faintly. They talked for awhile longer, getting to know everything about each other. Soon Jughead got a notification that his friends were on their way over from the airport.

"We should go? My friends are here." He smiled.

“Okay.” She said. 

They drove to Jughead’s apartment. They managed to get there before his friends. Jughead took Betty into his place and sat on the couch.

“Hopefully we’re believable.” He said.

"Indeed. Could I sit on you?" She asked nervously.

“Sure.”

Betty nervous sat on his lap. She just as she sat on his lap his friends walked through his door.

“Hey Jug!” Fangs said. 

“Hey Jug.” Pea said. “Who’s the girl.” 

“My girlfriend.” Jughead said.

"You a girlfriend."

“Yeah.”

"How on this earth?" Fangs teased.

“Shut up.” Jughead laughed. “We met at work.”

"He's amazing." Betty smiled nuzzling her nose into his chest.

“This is shocking.” Pea said.

"How so?" Betty asked. 

“Jughead never has girlfriends. His last one was a two years ago and she dumped him for being, in her words, ‘too boring’.”

"We like the same things." She smiled. "He's going to let me paint him."

“Yeah. And she’s going to let me do a photo shoot of her.” Jughead said.

"Am I? We never agreed to that Juggie."

“Yep. You’re painting me. It’s only fair.”

"Painting is totally different than having a camera shoved in my face. You know I don't like photos." She pouted.

“Too bad.” He teased.

"But Juggie!"

“No, Betts. It’s fair. I’m taking pictures of you.”

"Why? It's not fair." She pouted.

“Yes it is.”

"Fine."She sighed.

“Yay. I win.” He teased.

"Like always." She smiled booping his nose. Jughead just smiled."How did Jughead get your heart?"Sweet Pea asked.

“It kind of just happened.” Betty said. 

“She’s amazing.” Jughead said.

"Juggie." She whispered in awe. "If we're being honest he quoted Grey's then he had my heart." She teased.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"How long have you been dating?" Fangs asked.

"What's your name?" Pea asked.

"Betty Cooper." She smiled.

"6 months." Jughead added.

“6 months?” Pea said. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Betty Cooper?” Fangs said. “I remember you! You’re Kevin’s best friend.”

"Because its still all new." He told them.

"Kev he's my best friend."“What are the odds. I can’t believe you’re dating my boyfriend’s best friend.” Fangs said to Jughead. 

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"The world is a small place." He added.

"Juggie I should be getting home. My Cher is having a break down."

“Okay, babe.” He said.

"Walk me out?"

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” He said to the guys. Betty got off his lap and they walked to her car. As they got to her car Betty stopped in front of it.

"Thank you for doing this Jughead. I owe you big time. If we got passed your friends we can get passed my mum."

“It’s no problem.” He smiled.

"I'll see you around?"

“Yeah, definitely.” He said. “Bye Betts.”

"Bye handsome." She said hugging him. "You're friends are watching us." She whispered.

“What should we do?”

"I have no clue. But I should be going. Let me fake a call." Betty suggested. Betty picked her phone up a'd swiped to accept it. She acted really frantic. She then apologised to Jughead before getting in her hair.

Once she drove away and was out of site she messaged him.

B: think we survived?

J: Yep. They don’t suspect anything.

B: I'm about to set foot in the mad flat. Talk later.

J: bye

B: Bye x.

Betty put her phone in her bag before heading inside her flat. She saw Cheryl sitting on the couch eating ice cream and crying.She hurried over to her and hugged her. Cheryl hugged her back."What happened?" She asked.

"She's ignoring me."

“Why?” 

“She saw the text. She knows I love her. She won’t talk to me.” She cried.

"Oh honey. Let's get you a bath." Betty said as Avery walked through the door.

Avery just walked in and went straight to her bedroom without saying anything."No I'm going out." Cheryl whispered as she got her bag before running out.

“Avery!” Betty shouted. 

“What?” Avery said walking back into the room.

"What's going on? I go to work and get a fake boyfriend and come back to world war 3!"

“Cheryl is in love with me!”

"I know that, she told me when she first felt it." She admitted.

“I don’t know what to do.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Because I’m dating Sam. I love Sam.”

"Why do you think she hasn't said anything. She knows that. She understands that, she slipped up by sending the wrong message to the wrong chat."

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

"She's already hurt but puts it aside because seeing you happy makes her happy. But the drunken makeout session didn't help." Betty explained.

“I know.” Avery whispered."I'm going to be gone I need you two to be okay before that. We're calling her back to figure this out."

An hour later Cheryl came back drunk. She sat on the couch waiting for this room mate meeting to begin.“Cher?” Avery whispered.

"Yeah?"

“I’m so sorry.”

"You don't love me it's not like I'm not use to that with my own family. It's fine go back to your perfect love."

“I do love you, Cher.” Avery whispered.

"Sure you do." She scoffed.

"Cheryl play nice. I leave soon and I'm not coming home to a blood bath." Betty told them.

“I do Cher. I really do. But I’m already with Sam. We’re happy.”

"Why do you think I suffer on silence? You're happy Av! You're happy so I leave and shove my feelings down. You think I'm a slut ; I sleep around. I do that because I try forgot about you and see if I can be with anyone else. But it's pretty hard to do!" Cheryl shouted. She was absolutely shit faced. She's going to have a hangover in the morning.

“Cher you’re drunk.” Avery whispered. “Come on.... let’s go get you some coffee and a warm bath.”

"You know what they say it numbs the mind and speaks the truth. I don't need coffee or a bath. I need to go out!"

“No, I’m not letting you do that.” Avery kissed her forehead. “Let me take care of you. You’re going to have a massive hangover in the morning.”

"I'm fine! Don't do that." She whispered crying.

“Cher please.”

"What! Avery in your world its all sunshine and lollipops. Mine it's thunderstorms." Cheryl shouted in rage.

Avery started to cry. She just nodded and took a few steps back. She then ran off to her bedroom and locked the door. Betty managed to put Cheryl into a bath with a coffee before she ran after Avery to do damage control.

She messaged Jughead before that.

B: love damage control, yay!

J: lol good luck 

Avery wouldn’t open her door. She just wanted to be alone.

B: It's the worse. Save me x

Betty used her bobby pin to unlock her door. She shut the door coming to sit down next to her.

"Av it's me don't worry. Speak to me."

“I just want to be alone.” Avery whispered.

"Tough, you speak then I speak that's how it goes. Now go."

“Is it so terrible to be happy?” Avery whispered.

"No,it's not. I feel happy for the first time in a long time." Betty admitted.

“Why?”

"Well Forsythe agreed to it."

“Really?”

"Surprisingly yes. But this is about you guys so speak." Betty brought the topic back in to them.

“I hate that Cheryl thinks my life is so amazing and I’m so happy. It’s not true.”

"I know it's not she's just projecting." Betty said. "Go to sleep it will be better in the morning."

Later that night Cheryl was now fully sober and she couldn't sleep. She slipped into Avery's room into bed next to her. They would do this all the time.

She realized Avery was awake and crying. She was facing away from her but she could hear her sobs. Cheryl played with her hair as that normally would calm her.  Avery just kept crying. She didn’t move either.

"Av I'm sorry." Cheryl whispered. "I was drunk you were right."Avery stayed silent and didn’t move.

Cheryl moved around towards the other side so she could see her. Avery’s eyes were red from crying and she had tears running down her cheeks. Cheryl wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry gorgeous." She whispered.

“My life isn’t happy. Not everything is okay.” She cried.

"Speak to me. I'm here, what's going on? I'm so sorry for what I said. I was hurting."

“My mom has cancer.” Avery whispered. “I didn’t want to tell anyone because I didn’t want to think about it.”

"Av you should have told me." Cheryl just pulled her closer. "I'm here, Lizzy is here. I love you and can help I went through it with my nanna."Avery just hugged Cheryl close to her."I should go." Cheryl whispered. "I want to kiss you but I can't."

“Stay.” Avery whispered. “I can’t be alone.”

"I don't trust myself around you."

“Please Cher.” She whispered.

"We'll be so close. You in you're underwear, we'll be holding each other. I don't think I can." She admitted.

“Please.” Avery whispered.

"If I stay I will kiss you."

“Please stay, Cher. Please.” Avery whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispered climbing into bed.

Avery nodded.

Cheryl cradled her lap and leaned down to kiss her like they've done many times before. Avery kissed her back. Cheryl pulled away smiling. She then removed herself from her lap laying down next to her close.

Avery wrapped her arms around Cheryl and threw one of her legs up around Cheryl’s waist as she cuddled closer. Cheryl teasingly tickled her with her nails.

“Stop it.” Avery smiled.

"But you love it." Cheryl whispered.

“I do.”

"So shall I stop?"

Avery couldn’t help herself. She just moved closer and kissed her. Cheryl smiled and deepened the kiss. She knew this was wrong but couldn't help herself. Avery pushed her back against the bed and straddled her lap as she kissed her.Cheryl's hand automatically snaked up around her waist.

"We shouldn't should we?" Cheryl asked.

“We probably shouldn’t.” Avery whispered even though she made no effort to move.

"You make the call." Cheryl whispered kissing her.

Avery just kissed her. Cheryl just continued to kiss her back, teasingly touching her. Meanwhile, in Betty's room she had just paused her music. She heard no crying and new everything had been sorted. She smiled towards herself before reaching towards her phone.

B: all's  right with the world now. We leave in two weeks x

J: I can’t wait.

B: meet me at my studio x

Betty turned her phone on to night mode before falling asleep. She was hopeful and confident. If she had managed to convince Jughead friends they could totally manage to convince her family,right?


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed slowly. Betty was packing up everything she needed so she wouldn't have any problems before she left. She's been meeting with Jughead almost every day so they could get to know every single detail about each other. 

She was currently sitting on the couch talking to Avery. Cheryl was at work and Avery wanted to talk to Betty alone.

"Hey Av, I leave tonight." Betty smiled.

"Hey." Avery smiled faintly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot!"

"Last week.... when Cheryl came into my room to comfort me.... we... we had sex." Avery said.

"Okay." Betty said.

She had heard it, she was up all night messaging Jughead. "I don't know how I'm going to break up with Sam." She cried.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"I don't know." Avery whispered. "I cheated on her. I love Cheryl but I also love Sam."

"Speak to both of them together explain. I need to pick up a few more bits do it now."

"I want to talk to them individually."

"Okay."

Betty was heading out the door when Sam and Cheryl arrived at the door.

"Hey." Avery said.

"Hey gorgeous." They both said to her.

Avery grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into her bedroom with her. 

Betty left and went to go get things she needed. As she was out she got a text from Jughead. 

J: I'm nervous. I hate parties.

B: It's a wedding its different but same.

J: okay, let me rephrase that. I hate people lol

B: I'm taking offence to that. You warmed up to me nicely.

J: I know. I'm usually a very awkward person. You're just so easy to talk to.

B: that's a first anyone had said that to me. I'll be working in my studio before we go x.

J: okay. I'll be at my apartment all day. Just text me and we'll meet at the airport.

B:flight leaves at 10pm. Meet me at 6pm.

Meanwhile in Avery's bedroom she admitted everything to Sam. Sam didn't show any emotion all she did was walk out to the living room and kissed Cheryl.

Avery was so confused."God you're right she's a good kisser."Avery just stood there.

"Come here baby." Sam smiled. Avery just stepped a little bit closer."Join us."Avery didn't say anything.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't know." Avery said.

"Never mind." Sam said. "Av, I love you and I forgive you. But you need to choose." 

"I know." Avery whispered. 

"I'll wait for you." Sam whispered as she pulled Avery in for a heated kiss. "I just wanted to feel what you felt with her." She added.

Avery just nodded. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Sam kissed her before leaving. 

Once Sam was gone Avery sat down on the couch and sighed."You love her baby it's okay." Cheryl whispered. "I'm move out and I'll live."

"I love you both. That's why this is so hard."

"Who do you see your future with?" Cheryl whispered.

"I don't know."

"It's okay to say it."

"I honestly don't know, Cher."

"Which face do you see at the end of the isle?" She asked.

"Cher, I said I don't know."

"Look at me, you and I both know you know the truth. Say cherry for me and apples for her. If it isn't mr I'll move out. I promise you." She whispered

"I can't choose."

"Av baby you can. Close your eyes an image your wedding day. Whoes there? Close your eyes imagine whose in bed pleasuring you. Whose hands or mouth is it?" She asked.

"You are." She whispered. "You're there."

"Are you saying that because I'm here and you don't want to hurt me?" She asked.

"I don't know, Cher." Avery cried. "I really don't know."

"It's okay baby." Cheryl pulled her in for a hug then a kiss. "Lizzy's out we have a free house."

"Make love to me." Avery whispered. Cheryl happily did as she was told and carried Avery to bed. 

\-----

It was closing in on 6pm and Betty was meeting up with Jughead. "Hey, Betts." Jughead said when he saw her. Betty had just began on her new clay modle. She turned around to see him. "Juggie!" She smiled.

"Why did you want to meet up so early before the flight? Not that I mind." He smiled.

"Well we have to be at the airport a couple of hours early. It takes us an hour to get their a few to check in. I thought we could get food there."

"Sounds good. I'm starving." He smiled.

"Jug I've known you what 2 weeks. You're always hungry." She teased.

"True." He said.

"Taxi will be about 10 minutes." She smiled.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later the taxi had arrived. Jughead being the gentleman he was decided to take their luggage. The taxi ride was peaceful as Betty had her music in. Betty began to get restless as she walked into the airport.

Right when they got to the airport Jughead spotted a good place for food. Betty followed after him. She lost all her appetite. She hated flying ever since that scare she had travelling. She was fine once she's on but she could never sleep or eat whilst she's on one

"You okay, Betts?"

She just nodded as she pulled at her sleeves."Are you upset because you hate flying?" Jughead guessed.

"Yes... I travelled the world doing my art and in Brazil the plane crash. Also I hate being back home."

"Well, I doubt it will make a difference but you have me." He smiled faintly.

"A little." She whispered. "You eat I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Okay." He said. They sat down at a table and he got food. They just sat there talking. 

As his food came the waitress put it down in front of him. The waitress flirted with him for a little bit before walking off. The waitress came back with their drinks. She placed Jughead's down and then 'accidentally' spilt Betty's on her.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Betty whispered trying not to cry. She knew it wasn't an accident. "Jug I'm just going to go change."

She left to go to the bathroom. Jughead got his food to go and followed after Betty. When she came out of the bathroom he was waiting for her. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. "It got all over my jacket though. That was the only one I packed." 

"Borrow mine." He said.

"You'll be cold." She whispered. "Stupid bitch." She uttered to herself.

"I'll be fine." He smiled.

"I love that jacket. Now it's ruined with red wine." She said accepting his jacket. Betty noticed that his jacket was a Serpent jacket from the gang on the south side of riverdale. 

"I'll help you get the stain out." He said.

"You're in the serpents? My mum is practically royalty." She smiled.

"I'm the leader. I check in once a month but I haven't been to riverdale in awhile since there hasn't been any issues." Jughead said. "My dad's grandfather founded the serpents. I've heard of your mom. She was kicked out of the gang."

"Can we not? She got pregnant with the leaders son. My brother, Chic actually. That's why they kicked her out."

"Yeah.... that was my dad."

"So... Are we related?" She asked as she cringed.

"No." He laughed awkwardly. "Just because they had a kid together doesn't mean we have any blood relation." 

"Well their son died.... it's a long story... let's just not talk about this." She said. 

"Okay." He said quietly.

"She might hate you. This is perfect." She smiled.

"How is it perfect?"

"Because you are tall, luscious hair, tattoos and incredibly sexy. She wants me to be apart of the American picturesque family. I don't want that. I'm an artist. I haven't settled down. I'm always traveling the world showing and creating new art." She smiled.

"So.... you're getting back at her by fake dating me?"

"No that was a stupid mistake by me saying I'm dating someone. She's tried setting me up for marriage 3 times. We'll probably see my ex Reggie. I was only with him because of my mum."

"What does he look like? I need to size up to my competition." He teased.

"The complete opposite of you. Your fine, he's a total jock."

"So he's hot and I'm not?" Jughead teased.

"One: I'm not drunk enough to answer that yet. Two: I never said that." She smiled faintly.

"Well, you said I'm fine and he's a jock." Jughead teased. "That practically means I'm decent and he's hot."

"Than you didn't hear me earlier." She teased back walking away.

Jughead just smiled and walked after her. They quickly got checked in a'd through all the scanners. It took faster than Betty anticipated. Now they were at their gate with 2 hours to kill.

They just sat there talking. Jughead began to eat his food. Betty leant over him and stole a chip. Jughead just playfully glared at her. Betty bit in to the chip and not losing eye contact with him. Jughead just turned and went back to eating his food.Betty then took a handful of chips.

"Betts!" He said in annoyance as he glared at her.

"I'm hungry and I'm definitely not going back there to order."

"Fine." He said.

"Plus couple share food." She smiled.

"Yeah, but we're not a real couple." He teased.

"We are starting since we arrived at the airport. Its a week long thing baby. You're stuck with me." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Jughead just smiled before eating more of his food."So boyfriend pretty please share your burger?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

They finished up their food before they started to board the plane. Each step they took Betty's anxiety grew worse. She clutched her hands tighter together.

She was surprised when she felt Jughead hold her hand. He rubbed small circles onto her hand as he held it. "Everything is going to be okay." He smiled faintly.

"Yeah." She whispered holding his hand tighter.

"If you get scared just remember I'm here." He smiled.

She just nodded as they started to board the plane. The got onto the plane and found their seats. Betty gribbed onto the handles of the seat. Taking calm deep breathes. Jughead wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Betty was shocked by that. She saw how he acts around people.

"I thought you hated physical contact?" She teased trying to keep her mind off of it.

"Not with you." He said casually.

"Yeah right." She teased.

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Getting in the act fast." She smiled. Jughead just smiled.

"I've seen you around the building never smiling now all you're doing is smiling. What's changed?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess you just bring it out of me." He teased.

"Yeah because I totally have a sunshine and lollipops vibe." She teased realising his hand feeling more relaxed.

"You kind of do." He teased.

"Nope." She smiled shaking her head.

"You do." He said. "Every time I see you it just makes me want to smile."

Betty just rolled her eyes. "We should practice being a couple. I haven't had a boyfriend since college. I'm 26 now." She admitted.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in about two years."

"We should definitely practice. It's been 8 years for me."

"How would we practice?"

"I don't know. You've been in the recent relationship." She said.

"It lasted less than a month."

"Still..."She whispered.

"I'm terrible at relationships, Betts. I have no idea how we can practice. All of the girls I've been with have dumped me for being too boring." He said.

"You're not boring. How about we ask questions we should know about each other whilst trying to act couple like?" She suggested.

"Okay.... like what?"

"You decide." She smiled.

"I don't know. I asked you."

"Holding hands, cuddling ect."

"Okay.... well I already know like everything about you so I don't really need to ask anymore questions. So.... are we going to cuddle? Like if your mom is looking?"

"Okay.... well I already know like everything about you so I don't really need to ask anymore questions. So.... are we going to cuddle? Like if your mom is looking?"

"Okay."

"Favourite musicals?" She asked.

"Grease and a star is born."

"You listen." She smiled. "You're go."

"Okay. What's my favorite movie?"

"Rebel without a cause." She smiled.

"Yep." He smiled. "Your turn.

"first pet?" She asked as she held his hand.

“You had a cat named Caramel.”

"Still do. You had hotdog which Fangs and Sweet Pea still have." She smiled.

“Yep.” He said. 

They went through a lot of questions and Betty completely forgot she was on a plane. She felt so happy talking to Jughead.

"We should practice the more physical things." She blushed.

“Okay.” He said. “Like what?”

"You chose, you don't like physical contact." She teased nudging him.

“Well... we’ve been holding hands this whole time so we don’t really need to practice that.”

"We have haven't we?" She smiled."What about hugging?"

“Practicing hugging? I doubt we need to do that. Who practices hugging?” He teased.

"Us because you look so uncomfortable hugging people." She teased back.

“I’ve hugged you many times.”

"You look uncomfortable hugging me in those two hugs you've given me." She pouted.

Jughead just leaned over and hugged her. Betty hugged him back smiling. She then leaned up towards him resting her forehead on his. Jughead just looked at her.

"You could look like your enjoying it." She whispered.

“What else should we practice?”

"What do people do?" She asked.

“Cuddle... hug... hold hands.... kiss...” He whispered.

"Check...check... Double check and kissing huh?"

“It’s what couples do.... unless you’re mom won’t be suspicious if we don’t kiss.”

"She will."

“So.... we have to practice kissing?”

"Okay." She whispered. "I've not kissed anyone in 8 years."

“I haven’t kissed anyone in two years.” He whispered.

"Okay then... How?" She asked.

“You just have to sink into it.” He said. “I’ll put my hands here...” he held her face in his hands.

"We're so close." She whispered looking into his eyes.

“Yeah.” He whispered. Betty closed her eyes as she leaned it and kissed him. It was a slow soft kiss before she pulled away. “There....” He said. “Should we practice more or is that okay?”

"Definitely more." She whispered pulling him in for another kiss. 

Jughead kissed her back. They let the kiss linger for awhile. Betty was the first one to pull away. Jughead just looked at her.

"What's that look?" She asked. "I could paint that look right now or draw it. Actually wait there." Betty took a photo of him with her phone before pulling out a sketch pad.

“I’m just looking at you.” He teased. 

"Sure you were and we didn't just snog each others face off." She teased. Jughead just laughed softly."Catch some sleep." She kissed him again. "I'll see you in the morning."

“Goodnight.” He smiled. Jughead turned to the side and slowly started to fall asleep. He continued to hold her hand.

Half way through the trip Betty moved her hand so she could finish the sketch of him. She never slept on flights. Jughead started to wake up when she moved her hand.

"Hey go back to sleep." She yawned.

“You’re the one who should be sleeping.” He whispered.

"I told you I don't sleep on planes, plus I'm drawing."

Jughead grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and put them into her bag. He then lifted up the arm rest in between them and pulled her into his side. “Sleep.” He whispered.

"Hey I was drawing." She pouted as she leaned into his side.

“Try to sleep. You keep yawning.”

"I'm not tired." She yawned again.

"Yeah right." He teased holding her closer.

Betty rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He just held her. 5 minutes later she was fast asleep in his arms. They both slept the rest of the flight. The rough landing woke both of them up. Even though Jughead was awake he kept his eyes closed and didn’t want to move.

"Juggie time to go." She whispered. Jughead just sighed and got up. "You're cute when your sleepy." She giggled rubbing her eyes. Jughead just smiled and put his beanie back on. Betty pouted as he put his hat back on.

“What?”

"I like you're hair." She whispered.

“Well, I’ve worn this beanie since I was a kid so good luck trying to get me to stop wearing it.” He teased.

"Can you not for the wedding?"She gave him the puppy dog look.

“Fine.”

"Thank you." She smiled. "But I'm still pissed at you for stopping me from drawing." She said getting up from her seat.

“Yeah, well you got sleep on the plane. That’s better.”

"But I was drawing." She pouted.

“Shush.” He teased.

"Make me!"Jughead just leaned in and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss before pulling away. “There. I got you to shut up.” He teased.

"Nope! I swear to god if you ruined it I'm going to be annoyed." She pouted as she pulled their bags down.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

"We'll see!" She said.

Jughead just laughed softly. Jughead was walking behind her as he took her bag off of her. They would be getting their luggage off the plane. As soon as they got off the plane they felt the summer morning heat kiss their sun kissed face.

Jughead just smiled. He was finally in riverdale again. He couldn’t wait to see the other serpents again. Betty was walking down the steps of the plane and stumbled. She grabbed a hold of Jughead’s arm.

Jughead pulled her back against him so she wouldn’t fall. “So clumsy.” He teased.

"So sleepy." She whispered too.

“You’re still tired?”

"I'm a light sleeper. You're snoring didn't help." She teased.

“I don’t snore!”He said defensively.

"You do baby. Also my mum will be at the airport to pick us up. So you need to act like we're madly in love."

“Okay.” He said as he held her hand.

"Thank you. Also my drawing is safe so your safe... For now." She giggled. 

Jughead just smiled at her. They both walked into the airport to baggage claim to get their bags. Just as they were getting their luggage Alice came over with her granddaughter running towards Betty.

"Auntie B!"

“Hi Perry!” Betty smiled.

"Miss you!"

“I missed you too!” Betty picked her up and hugged her.

"Whose that?" She whispered to Betty.

“This is my boyfriend. His name is Jughead.” Betty smiled. 

“Hi.” Jughead said with a faint smile.

"Uncle Juggie!" She smiled.

Jughead just smiled. Alice Cooper walked up to them. Betty automatically squeezed Jughead's hand tighter.

“Elizabeth.” Alice said.

"Mother."

“This is your boyfriend?”

"Yeah this is my Juggie." She smiled.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Alice just looked down upon him. "Car now! We have a lot to do the wedding is in three days." She said.

“She already hates me doesn’t she?” Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear.

"If it helps she's like that with everyone." Betty admitted. 

“Okay.” He sighed. Jughead took his bags and Betty’s bags and put them in the car. She carried Perry and put her in the car.

"Me want to sit with uncle Juggie." She smiled.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

Perry sat in the middle of Betty and Jughead. In the car Betty and Perry fell asleep. Jughead just smiled at Betty. He was trying to avoid interactions with Alice at all cost. He was thankful that it didn't take long before pulling up into the drive. 

Alice just got out of the car and left them to bring in everything by themselves. Once they got everything inside Alice walked up to them. 

“Elizabeth, you’re in your old bedroom. Jug-head, you’re in the guest room. Elizabeth with show you.” Alice said.

"No Mother Juggie will be staying with me. You let Pol and Luke."

“Because Luke is a good guy.” Alice said. “Jug-head is in the guest room.” 

Jughead cringed at they way she said his name.

"Jug is a good guy. I'm sleeping with my boyfriend."

“No you aren’t, Elizabeth.”

"I'm an adult mother." She told her.

“Betts... it’s okay. I’ll stay in the guest room. I don’t want to cause an argument.” Jughead said.

"But I can't sleep without you Juggie."

“I don’t want to upset your mom, baby.” Jughead said.

"Fine." She whispered.

Betty and Jughead both headed upstairs. Betty showed him the guest room before heading to hers with him. Betty started to unpack all of her things.

"She drives me insane!"

“Hey.... it’s okay.” Jughead said.

"I'm an adult. Why won't she let me share a bedroom with my boyfriend? God on the plane I actually got some decent sleep. The first time in years."

“I can just sneak in and sleep with you tonight.”

"Really?" She smiled.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"You're amazing." She smiled pulling him into a hug. Jughead smiled and hugged her back. "I love when you smile." She whispered. "Can you nap with me?"

“Sure. I’m still exhausted.” He said.

"Me too." She yawned.

Betty laid down on her bed patting the space next to her. Jughead laid down next to her. Just like on the plane Betty wrapped her arms around him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her too and nuzzled her neck. Betty smiled at the action. She fell asleep instantly.

As she drifts off to sleep she hopes after all of this her and Jughead can become really good friends. She hopes that her life doesn't scare him off. She really hopes after the week is up he decides to stay in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty and Jughead were settling in at the Cooper house. After they had their nap they had and awkward encounter with Alice. 

It was now early in the morning the next day. Either Betty or Jughead would sneak into each others room for naos in each others arms. Today would be dinner with the family then bridesmaids dress fittings.

Jughead was nervous to meet more of her family. Betty had to dodge Alice to get to his room. She went in to find him still asleep. Betty knew he was nervous about meeting all her family but she was nervous too. No one appreciated her artwork. Everyone believed she should get a real job. She went in and crawled in bed next to him.

"Rise and shine handsome." She whispered kissing him.

“Hi.” He whispered as he woke up.

"Morning hotstuff." Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Mmm." She whispered.

Jughead just deepened the kiss and held her close. Alice Cooper came in the room and shoved open the curtains. Making them break their kiss.

“Mom.... please knock.” Betty said.

"You're meant to be in your room." She scolded. "It's bad enough you can't get a real job."

“Betty has an amazing job. She gets paid a lot and she loves what she does.” Jughead said proudly.

"No one asked you." Alice snapped.

"I love you Juggie." She smiled.

“I love you too.” He said.

"Get up your auntie Penny will be here soon." Alice left the room."You're doing amazing Jug." She smiled.

“She hates me.”

"She hates everyone. She hates me more... Also thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever done that." She whispered.

“I was speaking the truth.”

"Even if you're being hypocritical considering you left that place." She giggled.

“Yeah.”

"We should get up before she starts to breathe fire." Betty teased.

“Yeah.” He laughed softly.

"I'm being serious baby. It's deadly she could off me to a high tower I'll be locked in for centuries." She smiled faintly.

“I’ll come rescue you.” He teased.

"My Prince in a wooly hat." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. He then got out of bed and went to pick out his clothes. They haven't seen each other half naked or naked yet so Betty decided to go get ready herself.

Once they were both dressed they met downstairs. Betty was helping Perry chose what she wanted for breakfast. She then saw Jughead and ditched Betty and asked for his help. Jughead went back over to Betty and told Perry that they both would help.

"Stealing my niece's heart." She pouted.

“I’m just a loveable guy.” He teased.

"That you are handsome." She kissed him seeing Polly and Alice enter the room.

“Hey Betty.” Polly said.

"Not long now." Betty smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. 

Jughead just held Betty’s hand. "Poll this is Juggie my boyfriend." She smiled.

“Hi.” Polly said.

"Thank you for having me." Jughead told them.

“It’s no problem.” Polly said. Alice just glared at him. 

Jughead held Betty’s hand tighter. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alice went to go answer it. A few moments later Reggie and Penny were walking into the kitchen.  
“Hey there Cooper.” Reggie winked at Betty. 

Jughead glared at Reggie. "No worries huh?" Jughead whispered in her ear. "I'm like a hamster compared to him."

“A cute hamster.” She teased and kissed his cheek. 

Jughead just sighed. "My hamster." She added.

“Who’s the guy?” Reggie said, looking at Jughead.

"My boyfriend."

"Of how long?" Reggie asked.

"Just gone 7 months." Betty smiled. Reggie glared at Jughead. 

Jughead felt uncomfortable and moved closer to Betty."Baby we forgot to check in at home... We should do that now." She suggested.

Betty took him upstairs. Both of them were getting exceedingly uncomfortable.

“Reggie is.... interesting. I think he’s still into you.” Jughead said.

"Good job I'm not into him." She smiled.

“Why not? What’s so bad about him?”

"Everything. He's so self obsorbed. Hates everything I love." She told him.

“So you only dated him because your mom wanted you to?”

"More like forced to... Anyway I have moved on. I like someone else I think."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yeah, a guy in our office."

“Who?”

"You don't know him."

“Well then I hope things work out for you two.” He said.

"We'll see. He's perfect for me." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled faintly. “Why didn’t you ask him to be your fake boyfriend then?” He teased.

"I'm invisible to the guy. Maybe I still am." She whispered."I see him around the office but I don't think he ever saw me." She added.

“Oh.” Jughead said. He pulled her in for a hug and held her close. “Well if he can’t see how amazing you are then it’s his loss.”  Jughead hugged her for awhile, trying to cover up the fact that his smile had disappeared.

"Maybe but I'm lucky that he actually talked to me about offices once." She smiled."We probably should be heading down. My family is probably all arriving. You're going to love my gran."

"Do we have to?" He pouted.

"Yes." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Little did they know that Reggie was outside the door. He heard all the conversation. He came busting through the door. This was to be expected in a small town in Riverdale. You can't get any privacy even in the comfort of your own home.

“You two aren’t together.” Reggie pointed out as he busted through the door. 

Jughead just looked at Betty. "How dare you excuse us!" Betty shouted.

“I heard everything! You were just telling your ‘boyfriend’ how you’re interested in someone other than him!”

"You don't know what your talking also that guy you heard me talking about was Jughead. He gave me his office."

“No, you just told him that he doesn’t know the guy and that he’s perfect for you.” Reggie said.

"Reggie I was teasing him. Its what we do."

“Sure.” Reggie said sarcastically before he left the room.

"Ah! Fuck!"

“Is he going to tell people we’re not actually together?” Jughead whispered.

"Not if I can help it. We'll just have to be more convincing gorgeous." She kissed him.

Jughead just nodded.

"Hey come on my gran will be here. Juggie she knows the truth."

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Come here." Betty said pulling him in for a hug. Jughead just hugged her back. "Perry and I love you so your fine. Plus your my sleeping buddy now. No getting rid of me."

“Yeah, but after all of this.... after this week... we go back to being strangers.”

"Or not..." She whispered threading her fingers in his hair.

“What do you mean?” He whispered. “You want to stay friends?”

"Of course I do." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"You're amazing." She told him.

“So are you.”

"Let's go baby." She whispered. "You know that guy, you actually do know him."

“I do?”

She just nodded pulling him towards the door. Jughead didn’t say anything as the headed downstairs. As they were at the bottom of the steps he picked her up causing her to giggle.

"Juggie put me down." She laughed.

"Never." He kissed her.

Alice looked over at him and glared. 

Jughead put Betty down. “She scares me.” Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear.

"Good job my gran loves you."

"He's such a good man." Mell said.

Jughead just smiled faintly.

"I'm a lucky girl." Betty said sitting on his lap.

"You're sister has arrived she just messaged me." Mell said as Penny walked through the door.

Jughead just wrapped his arms around Betty. Betty leaned in his embrace. She kissed him.

"Look at our little French girl." Penny teased. "Not so little anymore."

“Hi.” Betty said.

"How's the art going?" She asked.

“Great. I love my work.” Betty smiled.

"She's amazing at it. I can't pull her away from her studio half the time. I have to carry her to bed for sleep." Jughead teased.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled. 

“So... you’re her boyfriend. I heard you’re a photographer.” 

“I am. I love photography. I’m in the process of opening my own company actually. I’ve put out a good name for myself so I get to travel the world and work with amazing people. It’s pretty great.” Jughead said with a soft smile. Betty could tell how passionate he was about his work.

"I'm so proud of him. We're going travelling together soon." Betty smiled.

"You'd think after 7 months of dating she'd let me do a photo shoot of her but no. She hates her photo being taken. Kind of ironic baby."

“Shush.” She kissed him. 

Jughead just smiled."So how did you get together?" Reggie asked.

“We met at work.” Jughead said. “I asked her to go get coffee with me and we talked all night. I then asked her on a date. We went for a walk to the Eiffel Tower.”

"It was amazing. I didn't have to ask he packed up my paints and a canvas and I painted as he took some photos. That was at sunset,then we danced underneath the stars." Betty smiled.

“And then I kissed you.” He smiled.

"You did." She smiled. "Best date ever."

“I took you on some pretty good dates.” Reggie scoffed.

"Really like what?" She asked.

“We went to Pop’s and the drive in.” Reggie said. “That was pretty good.”

"What did you order me at pops? What did we watch at the drive in?" She asked him.

“I don’t remember.” Reggie said. “That was so long ago.”

"Well I remember. A salad and a football movie... Juggie made a homade drive in and did a marathon of all my favourite movies with all my favourite food." Betty smiled.

Reggie kept glaring at Jughead. "It was your birthday I know how much you get home sick then." He shrugged.

“You were a bad girlfriend anyway.” Reggie mumbled.

"Get lost Reggie. You're jealous is toxic." Mell said.

“Polly invited me. I’m staying.” Reggie said. 

"Well stop harassing my granddaughter. She's happy and she wasn't with you." Mell told him.

“What’s so great about this guy with the hat anyways?” Reggie scoffed.

"He makes my granddaughter happy. He supports her like you never did." Mell said.

Betty got up from Jughead's lap and went outside. She needed some air. She hates coming home and this is why. She gets stuck in a negative cycle.

Jughead got up and walked after her. “You okay?”

"I just hate coming home. My gran is the only person who fully supports me. I get harassed when I come home. Their hurting you and don't even know you and I actually really care about you." She vented.

“It’s okay. I don’t really care what they think of me. How about we’ll have the best week ever and only see your family at events we need to go to. We can go do something fun. I can show you around the south side where I grew up. There’s a lot of things to do.” He said.

"Let's go then." She whispered crying.

Jughead wiped away her tears. “I promise everything is going to be okay.” He whispered.

"I just want to go home."

“The wedding is in two days. We can leave right after.”

"I can't, I promised Kev we'll hang out. Can you just take me away?" She asked.

"Of course."

Jughead took her hand as they started to walk away from the house. He took her to the drive in. Betty was confused why he brought her there but then she remembered that he lived in the projection room when he was a kid. 

They walked up the projection room and Jughead pulled a key out of his bag. He unlocked the door and took her inside. 

Everything he left as a kid was still there. There was a small cot in the corner and ‘Jughead Jones was here’ spray painted on the wall. 

“Pick any movie you want. I’ll put it on the projector.” Jughead said. “It’s closed right now so no one will find us.”

"This is amazing. I want to draw this, how about rebel without a cause." She smiled brightly.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled. He found rebel without a cause and put it into the projector.

Betty pulled out her sketch book and some pencils and sat back on the bed. Jughead then came ; sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she started to draw.

"Thank you." She whispered.

“No problem.” He smiled.

"Do you want to see what I did on the plane?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty flipped over the page to show him the image she took of him on the plane but now its on paper. 

“You’re so talented, Betts.”

"It's nothing, it's easy." She smiled.

“It’s amazing.”

"You're amazing." She smiled. "I can't believe you did this for me." She leaned up and kissed him.

"You know we don't have to kiss here."

“I wanted to.” 

Jughead didn’t say anything. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty leaned on him again as she started to draw again. The movie started and Jughead payed attention to it while Betty was drawing. 

He realized that he was starting to fall for Betty Cooper. He wouldn’t dare say anything about it though.

The movie shortly came to an end whilst Betty was finishing up her drawing. She hadn't moved from his side and she was thankful for him.

"Juggie..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." She smiled.

“We can go to Pop’s?” He suggested with a smile.

"I'd love to." She whispered moving his hair out his face. “Okay.” Jughead turned of the projector and gathered his things.

Betty packed her things up before holding his hand. They walked through the streets of Riverdale as they made their way to Pops. They walked in and heard the chime of the bell. Jughead let out a soft sigh as he looked around. It was exactly like it was when he left.

“Nighthawk!” Pop said, coming over to Jughead. 

“Hi Pop.” Jughead smiled and hugged him.

"Long time no see." Pops smiled.

"Look Juggie." Betty pointed to her work on the wall.

“I’m so proud of you, Betts. You’re so talented.” Jughead said.

"Pop has his own collection of my work. He's my biggest fan... Also he has a thing for my gran." She whispered.

"So you're here with Miss Cooper?" He smirked.

"I am." He couldn't help but smile. “It’s a long story but we’re fake dating.” He added quietly. 

"Mama Coop pushed us to it." Betty said. "But he's amazing and I would totally date him in a heart beat."

Jughead just blushed and smiled "Okay guys. You're regulars coming up." Pops said as he left them to get seated.

The sat at Jughead’s old booth. Betty was about to sit across from him but changed her mind. She sat next to him and smiled. He just smiled back at her.

"So smiley." She teased. He just shrugged. "Sleep with me tonight? I have an idea that will make my mum go insane." She smirked.

“What’s your idea?”

"You're going to hate it." She said. "But we should fake having sex." She smiled.

“How would we do that?” He blushed.

"You know how to fake an orgasm right?" She asked. "You'll come in my room we can jump on the bed screaming and shouting. Once we hear her coming I get on top of you in my bra."

“Okay...” He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure."

"Best boyfriend ever." She whispered kissing him.

Jughead just smiled. Pop came over and gave them their food. He talk to them for a little while before walking back to help other customers.

"I miss this place." Jughead said biting his burger.

"Me too only here and the drive in though... Juggie you have a little." Betty leaned in and kissed the ketchup off his lips. "There all better."

"You're taking this too far Cooper!" Reggie shouted from the counter.

“Let’s make Reggie jealous.” Jughead smirked. 

"I like that." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a passionate and heated kiss. Betty deepened the kiss. They shared a kiss for a few moments before pulling away as she needed a breath. As she pulled away she fed him a chip then ate the rest herself.

Jughead just smiled to himself. Reggie decided to go sit with them and eat. Reggie just glared at Jughead the whole time. Jughead was feeling really uncomfortable.

"So Reggie what do you do?" Jughead asked.

“I work at the high school.” Reggie said.

"Let me guess your teaching gym." Betty said.

"Actually I am."

"What about Veronica? I haven't heard from her."

“She’s engaged to Arch. They live in New York.”

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm here best friend." Betty started to tear up.

Reggie leaned his hand over and placed it on hers. Betty quickly moved it and turned closer to Jughead.“I don’t know. Maybe you should call her.” Reggie said. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty."She's coming to the wedding. I'm speak to her then." She whispered.

"It's okay baby. You have been really busy setting up your new showing." Jughead kissed her head.

"I'll be better when you give me a private showing." She smirked biting her lip.

"Later sexy. Per needs to be asleep we don't want her walking in." He kissed her.

"Seriously your talking about sex in front of me! I know you two are faking it. Kiss all you'd like we both know this is a sham." Reggie shouted as he walked away from them.

“He’s very stubborn.” Jughead said. “And jealous.”

"I must have been good in bed." She teased.

“You slept with that idiot?” Jughead said, shocked.

"Also he's always been like that. He proposed to me after college. I said no got up and travelled... Yeah I was horny give me a break." She pouted.

“I can’t believe you slept with him.” Jughead teased.

"So from all that you've taken the fact that I slept with him away from it. Not that he proposed so he's pissed at you." She smiled.

Jughead just shrugged. “Was the sex good?”

"God no, how do you think I know how to fake an orgasm?"

“Was he your first time?”

"No."

“Who was?”

"Chuck Clayton."

“Wow.... I know him. Seriously Betts? You’re always going for assholes.” Jughead teased.

"Technically my first time was for that stupid play book."

“I don’t know what that is but it doesn’t sound good.”Jughead said.

"It wasn't, he put it on the insta."

“So he hooked up with you for a reputation?”

"Yes." She whispered.

“My first time was terrible too.” Jughead admitted.

"That makes me feel better." She whispered. "Ignore him he's jealous that I love you more; that my gran adores you."Jughead just smiled."We probably should head back." She smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead said. 

Jughead paid for their food before they walked back to the Cooper’s house.Back at the Cooper house Mell pulled Jughead aside outside before she left.

“What’s up?” Jughead said.

"She likes you." Is all she said.“

I like her.” Jughead said.

"You're going to get hell but she's been through alot with this family."

“I know she’s told me pretty much everything.”

"That's surprising honestly." Mell said.

"He dad's even worse. I hate that our Ali married him. He'll be off from his work trip tomorrow. If you thought she was bad."

“I’ll be there for Betty when he’s here. I know she’s been through a lot. I hate when she gets upset.” Jughead said."You're a good man Jug."

“I try to be.” He smiled."I'll see you when the devil arrives tomorrow."

“Bye.” Jughead said. 

Mell left and Jughead went upstairs to Betty’s room.He came in to find her painting. She never stops working. He crept up on her and hugged her.

"What did my gran want?" She asked.

“She just wanted to tell me something. It’s not important.”

"I know my gran so it must be." She smiled looking up at him.

“It wasn’t.”

"Fine don't tell me." She pouted putting paint on his nose. Jughead took some paint and put it on her nose as well."Hey!" She giggled smugging her nose along his cheek.

“You’re going to pay for that cooper!” He teased as he put more paint on her face. "Hey I'm not a canvas." She pouted.

“Neither am I.” He teased.

"Wipe it off." She smiled. Jughead just playfully glared at her. He got up and went to the bathroom to wipe the paint off his face. "I meant mine silly."

“Wipe it off yourself.” He teased.

"I didn't put it there." She pouted.

"Actually gorgeous, you have paint in your hair, on your nose and cheeks. So you did."

“I’m just going to get a shower.” She kissed his cheek. 

Jughead finished washing off the paint on his face and left the bathroom so she could get a shower.

Half an hour later Betty came out to find Jughead editing his photos on his laptop in her bed. She crawled on to the bed in her silk pj's moved the laptop off of him.

“Hey, I was working on that.” He pouted.

"Karma's a bitch." She teased as she straddled his lap.

“Are we doing the fake sex thing now? I was busy with work.” He pouted.

"If you want to. I just wanted to show you that it wasn't nice to take my work off me." She smiled.

Jughead just playfully glared at her and grabbed his laptop again."No... Nope... Nope... No." She said saving his work for him.

“Betts.” He pouted.

"Juggie your on holiday... Technically." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

“But I like working.”

"Fine I'll go suffer alone down stairs where Reggie is." She crawled off of him and slowly walked to the door.

“No stay here.”

"But you're working."

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want company.”

"Am I meant to sit here and look pretty, so you can paint me like one of your French girls?" She teased.

“Just come here.” He smiled. 

Betty and Jughead laid next to each other and talked while Jughead worked. They got so caught up in conversation that they weren’t paying attention to the time. It was starting to get late.

"It's pretty late." She smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead said as he put away his laptop.

"Do you still want to do the thing?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"Okay then." Betty smiled as she went to saddling his lap.

“What should we do now?”

"We you have to take my top off to make it convincing. Then we'll just make sex sounds until she comes in."

Jughead nodded and reached for the hem of her shirt. He then pulled it off of her. Betty forgot she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed in embarrassment. Jughead just avoided looking at her out of respect and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's okay Juggie I trust you." She whispered into the kiss as she moaned slightly. She couldn't help herself.

Jughead pulled off his shirt too. He knew he shouldn’t think like this but he just wanted to feel her skin pressed against his.Betty smirked as she checked him out. Jughead winked at her.

“We should probably make more noise.”

"We should, shouldn't we?" She whispered rolling her hips as she moaned Juggie loudly. 

They both started to make moaning and groaning noises. Betty continued to roll her hips force out of habit.She felt Jughead harden beneath her. She looked at him and he blushed.

"Sorry." She whispered kissing him.

“It’s okay.” He whispered into the kiss.

They continued to fake having sex. Betty thought it wasn't working so she might as well make out with him. As she grinding on him Alice burst through the door.

“Mom!” Betty said as she pulled the sheet up over her chest.

"Elizabeth Cooper!" She yelled.

“You need to learn to start knocking.” Betty said. “I’m an adult. I don’t need supervision all the time.”

"No sex underneath my roof! It's my house."

“Why not? You let Luke and Polly.”

"They're engaged."

"They had Perry before they got engaged!" Betty shouted.“

No sex, Elizabeth!” Alice shouted before leaving the room.

"She's such a hippocrite!" She whispered into his chest.

Jughead just hugged her close. Betty started to kiss his chest.“Betts...” Jughead whispered.

"Yeah?"

“Never mind.”He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

“Nothing.”

"You sure handsome? " She whispered into his chest.

“Yeah.” He said. “I’m going to go get a shower. I need to take care of something.” He said quietly with blush on his face.

"Okay." She smiled as she yawned.

Jughead headed to the shower as Betty slipped his top on. She knew she needed all her energy for the next few days as her dad's in town. She hasn't really talked about Hal Cooper with anyone as she's his biggest disappointment in life. It hurts to think that but everyone in that town knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was up extremely early. She hadn't slept all night. She went to the garage that was her art studio when she was at home. Betty was the black sheep of the family and Jughead was about to find out.

Jughead usually slept in late. He was still in bed. Betty had her ear phones out blasting her music as she called a call from back home. She quickly accepted it.

"Hi guys." She whispered.  
“How are things in Riverdale, Liz?” Avery asked. 

“How are things with Forsythe?” Cheryl asked.

"Bad and amazing."

“Amazing, huh? Are you falling for him?”

"I already have." She smiled.

“Oh my god, really?” Avery said happily. 

“Are you two dating for real now?”

"Yes and no. Reggie is a royal pain in my ass. Also Dad's home today so that changes everything. I'm scared." Betty admitted.

“Aw, Lizzy. We wish we could be there for you.” Avery said. 

“What did Reggie do?”

"What hasn't he done. God I said no to marrying him. Then fled to travel can't he take a hint... What about you two?" Betty asked.

“We’re doing good. We’ve been more curious about you, though.”

"Are you two together?" Betty asked.

“Nope. We’re currently single until we can figure everything out.”

"So no sex with each other?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"You've broke that already." Betty smiled. "Go on ask me questions before he wakes up."

“Have you two kissed?” Avery asked.

"It's my new favourite thing."

“So, he’s a good kisser?”

"God yes." Betty sighed.

“Does he feel the same way?”

"I don't know. He's just doing me a favour. It's not like we totally could have had sex then Alice walked in."

“You two almost had sex?” 

"Maybe." She whispered.

“What happened? Give us every detail.”

"We were having fake sex to piss her off and then it got heated." Betty explained.

“So you think you two could’ve actually had sex?”

"He got hard underneath me... So yeah. But let's end that conversation here!" 

“The second you get home we need to meet him!”

"Maybe, if my family won't scare him off you two will." She teased.

“We have to go. We’ll call you later. Good luck today.”

"Enjoy the sex!" She teased. 

“We’re not having sex!” Avery said before she hung up. Betty messaged the group chat.

B: yeah right.

Jughead woke up alone. He didn't know where she went. He got up, still shirtless from last night. He ended up finding her in the garage.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey baby." She yawned.

“Still tired?”

"Haven't slept. I snuck away to work." She admitted.

“Oh.”

"It's not that I don't love being in your embrace. I'm just nervous." She whispered.

“I understand that.”

"It's just my dad's home... I have to tell him that I haven't had any shows in 6 months." She whispered.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. “I’m here for you.” He whispered. “Through anything.”. 

"God I love you."Jughead just kissed her again. He didn’t know if she was serious or not. He wouldn’t ask. He just hoped she was."I hope its okay I borrowed your shirt." She smiled pulling away from the kiss.

“It’s fine.” He smiled.

"It's comfy... Also smells like you." She yawned again.

“I wanted to tell you something. I just got an email about it last night.”

"Yeah? Is this when I turned your laptop off because I was missing your company." She asked.

“Yeah. All of the papers went through. I now have my own company.” He said happily.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Betty stood up paint everywhere on her and hugged Jughead.

“You just got paint all over me but I’m going to hug you anyways.” He smiled as he hugged her back. “We already have our first assignment too. A few days after we go back to France, I have a month long trip in Italy working on a photo shoot for a magazine company.”

"That's amazing but I'm going to miss you." She pouted. "You'll live it's a little paint. I'm working on the wedding present."

“I’ll call you whenever I can.”

"It's not enough. We can't go grab coffee." She whispered playing with his hair.

“It’s just a month. It will be over before you know it.”

"You're right." She pouted turning back around to her painting.

“I’m going to go wash this paint off.” He said as he turned around to leave.

"Don't go, stay!"

“But I’m covered in paint.”

"You're also topless." She teased. "I'm covered in paint too."

“So I’m just supposed to sit here covered in paint?” He teased.

"I was more thinking this." She pushed him down on the chair than sat on his lap.Jughead just smiled."It's more fun." She giggled as she picked up her paint brush to continue her work.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her."I hope he doesn't wreck this piece." She whispered leaning in to his embrace.

“He breaks your work?”

"Yeah,he thinks I should be in the family business." She told him.

“That’s terrible.”

"He wrecked my piece that got me to Paris." Betty felt tears pricking her eyes.

Jughead just held her close. “How about we take a picture of it? I know it won’t be as good as having the real thing but it’s just in case.”

"Okay." She whispered.Jughead kissed the top of her head.

“You’re so talented.” He whispered.

"I'm not." She smiled as she watched him take the photos of her work.

“If he breaks it I can crop the photo and print it onto a canvas for you.” He suggested.

"That's sweet but it won't be the same."

“I know.” He sighed.

"It's one of my best pieces yet." She smiled.

“It’s amazing.”Betty looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars. “What’s that look for?”

"I appreciate you." She smiled.

“I appreciate you too.” He smiled.

"I'm scared my dad will scare you off."

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Meanwhile in the house Hall has just had his breakfast and was looking for Betty. He knew exactly where she'll be. Waisting time doing nothing but could be working for the family business.

He walked slammed open the door to the garage. “Elizabeth.” 

Betty and Jughead both looked over."Dad." She smiled faintly.

“Your mother tells me you brought your boyfriend along.”

"Yeah, meet Jay."

“Nice to meet you Mr. Cooper.” Jughead said.

"What do you do?" He asked.

"Juggie just got his location for his own company. He has his first job as his own boss when we go back home." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled.

"I asked him not you slut."

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Jughead said.

"Juggie it's okay." She whispered. "How have you been daddy?"

“Great.” He said.

"That's good." She whispered.

"Any new shows?" He asked.

Betty just shook her head no.

“Why not?”

"I don't know Dad." She whispered holding to Jughead tighter.

“You should know, Elizabeth.”

"It's a competitive industry dad." She uttered.

“Come inside for breakfast.” He said before walking away. Betty was shaking. She looked at her artwork and punched a whole in it. "Worthless piece of shit." She cried.

“Hey... Hey... Betts.” Jughead whispered, pulling her back into his arms. “You’re so talented. Please don’t listen to him. That was one of your best pieces. You’re so fucking amazing, Betts. Please don’t listen to him.”

"Nothing I do is good enough. Not getting a full ride to the most prestigious arts college. Not managing to travel the world by myself or get my work notice by myself."

“You’re doing what you love. That’s all that matters. You’re so passionate about your work. Don’t let him ruin that for you.” He whispered.

"He just ruins my work. He stops people from coming to my shows." She wiped her tears away. "My family has never came to one. Apart from my gran;she fully supports me."

“I’ll be there at the next one. I’ll be there to support the most amazing person I have ever met.” He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything he just hugged her close.Betty hugged him back for a few minutes before heading into breakfast.

______

Betty was going to the tailors in Riverdale to get her braids maid dress fitted as Jughead went to go visit the wyrm. Jughead spent the day with his friends while everyone was getting ready for the wedding.

B: save me :-*

J: you’re not having any fun?

B: nope,Dad driving me insane. He ripped up the one I did on the plane. X

J: I owe you a hug x

B: I want to go home. That was the first one I drew of you. It was special.

J: you can draw another x I know it won’t be the same but you can x

B:but I love that one. I'm just going to go try sleep but wait I'll get slaughtered for that. X

J: call me if you need anything and I’ll be right over x

Betty automatically called him.“Hey.” He said as he picked up.

"Hey." She whispered.

He could tell she's been crying.

“I’ll be right there, okay?”

"Thank you." She uttered.

“No problem.” Jughead hung up the phone. 

He arrived 10 minutes later. He found her in the garage amongst multiple of her work that's been destroyed.

“Hey...” He whispered.

She didn't say anything but just looked up towards him. Jughead walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"He always does this. He wouldn't let me move." She cried into his chest. Jughead just held her close, letting her cry."Thank you... I'm so sorry I ruined your day."

“You didn’t.”

Betty just nodded her head. "Juggie,Reggie told my dad." She whispered. 

“Told him what?”

"Us." She whispered.

“That we’re not actually together?”

"That's why he trashed this place." She told him.

“What else do you think he’s going to do?” Jughead whispered.

"He's done his worst... I don't care any more. I... I... It doesn't matter." She yawned.

“Let’s go get some rest okay?” He whispered. “You’re exhausted.”

“Let’s go get some rest okay?” He whispered. “You’re exhausted.”

"It's one in the afternoon. I'll survive." She smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He kissed her forehead.

"I need to relax though. Any suggestions?" She asked.

“I could give you a back rub or you could go take a bath?” He suggested.

"Or you could take one with me?"

“You want me to take a bath with you?”

"Only if you want to?" She smiled.

“Okay.” He said.

"Then you can give me that back rub too." She teased.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead grabbed her hand and took her to her and Polly's bathroom. They had a bathroom they'd use to share and her parents had their own.

Jughead started to run a nice hot bubble bath with relaxing scents.They just stood there waiting for the bath to fill up. Betty just leaned her head on him as she started to unzip her demin dress. Jughead avoided looking at her as he pulled his shirt off.

"Juggie it's okay, I trust you." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty traced her hands down his admin. Jughead just looked at her."You're sexy." She whispered.

“So are you.” He whispered.Betty cupped his face bringing him down into a kiss. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.Betty smiled as she kissed him but missed her footing and fall into the bath. Jughead just laughed softly and helped her get back up.

"It's not funny." She pouted pulling him in.

“I’m still wearing jeans.” He said. 

"I'm still wearing my underwear... Not for long." She whispered as she started to unzip his jeans. Jughead let out a shaky breath as he watched her."Can you take them off please?" She asked taking her underwear off." I want to snuggle under water. "

Jughead just nodded and took off his jeans. Jughead then swang his body in the water so he's fully submerged. Betty smirked as she leaned into his embrace. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty pressed small fast kisses to his lips. Jughead kissed her back.

"This feels right." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"I like it." She smiled.

“Me too.”

"You do?" She asked smiling. "I..."

“Yeah, I do.”

"Thank you for calming me down. You're the only person apart from my gran who can calm me that fast." She told him. 

“No problem.” He smiled. 

Betty traced small lazy circles to his arm as she calmed down. Jughead just held her close. "You know I have a bigger tub back home with a better view from my tub." She hinted.

“I thought we would be done with this whole arrangement after this week?” He whispered.

"We can be... But we don't have to be." She looked in his eyes. 

Jughead just leaned down and kissed her."So?" She whispered.

“I don’t know.”

"Oh okay, I get it."She whispered hiding her face from him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.... it’s just.... I’m really bad when it comes to relationships.”

"No its fine... I said a weeks trip." She whispered as she leaned over to get her towel.

Jughead just sighed. "I'm just going to bed." She looked so hurt in her eyes.

“Betts.... Stay.”

"N..." She looked into his eyes. "Fine." She whispered.

“I’m terrified.”He whispered.

"You're not, you're amazing. I read the signs wrong."

“No.... you didn’t. It’s just.... every relationship I’ve had has ended so badly. I ruin everything. My first girlfriend.... she was my first time. When I woke up the next morning I had a piece of paper taped to my forehead that said ‘forget who I am and where I live’ so I’m guessing I’m terrible in bed. Everyone since then has told me I’m too boring.” He whispered.

"I don't think you're boring... Last night was good. Even if it was only a couple of bases. It felt amazing. It sounds like you've been with the wrong woman."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"You're perfect for me." She added.

“After this week.... can we just take things slow?” He whispered. “Just be friends for a little bit? I’m kind of terrified of relationships.”

"Sure." She whispered. "You're going to be gone for a month anyway."Betty was hurt but pushed the feeling deep down.

Jughead just nodded. He felt terrible. Betty held him tighter as she nusseled her nose into his chest. It wasn't long before they got interrupted by her father. They both quickly managed to cover themselves before he walked in.

"Fuck can't we get any privacy!"

“What are you two doing? Reggie told me you weren’t actually together.” Hal said. 

"Reggie is a jealous dick. I didn't say yes to him 8 years ago and he's still in my ass about it."

“Is it true that you two aren’t together?”

"Dad we're naked underneath these bubbles get out! I don't want to see you either! You wrecked my wedding present and my work I do here!" She yelled.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that!” Hal shouted.

"I just fucking did. Get out!"

Hal stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Look at you being a little badass.” Jughead teased.

"I'm sick of their bullshit." She smiled as she leaned into kiss him. It was a power hungry kiss that made them both gasp for air. When they pulled back Jughead rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"Also I have backup." She giggled. Jughead just kissed her again. "You sure love kissing me alot for someone who wants to take it slow after this."

“Emphasis on after this. Not right now.” He kissed her again.

"Still...the further we go the harder it's going to be."

“Okay. Then I’ll stop.” He whispered.

"No... No... No... I never said to stop." She pouted. Jughead just smiled faintly."You feel good." She whispered.

“What do you mean feel good?”He whispered.

"You're skin against mine." She whispered.

“I like the feeling.” He whispered. “You’re so soft.” He added in a whisper as he softly ran his hand up her arm.

Betty just giggled. "Ticklish." She whispered. Jughead just smiled and pulled his hand away. "Hey I never said I couldn't cope."

“I was just touching your arm. If I keep doing that you’re just going to giggle.” He teased. 

"Try me!" She pouted.

Jughead just smiled and started to run his hand up her arm again. Betty didn't giggle this time. She just smiled and kissed him.

“We should probably get out in a little bit. The water is starting to get cold.” Jughead said.

"Spoil sports."She pouted. 

“What? You just want to sit in freezing cold water? Plus I said in a little bit. Not right now.” He teased as he pulled her closer.

"You'll warm me up... But fine." She smiled as they were inches apart. 

Jughead just smiled at her. They stayed in the bath for five more minutes before both of them reluctantly got out. Betty pulled a towel around herself waiting for Jughead. Jughead got up and grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. Betty teasingly fiddles with the top of the towels until Jughead pulls her away to her room.

Betty went into her room to get dressed and Jughead went to the guest room to get dressed since all of his things were still in there. Betty shoved his top on from earlier which was covered in paint.

Jughead put on boxers and pajama pants, forgoing a top. He then went back to Betty’s room. He found her setting up a canvas and paint. She brought him to her bed and sat him down.

"I'm going to paint you like one of those French girls." She teased.

“Do I have to sit still?” He pouted. “You should just paint a picture of me instead. I’m very twitchy.” He teased.

"I can work with that... Or should I work like this." She stadled his lap canvas in hand as she began to paint him.

“You sure like to sit there.” He teased. Since he wasn’t wearing his beanie, his hair kept falling in his eyes.

"It's my favourite seat." She smiled wiping his hair out his eyes.

Jughead just leaned in and kissed her. “Are you nervous for the wedding tomorrow?”

"Yes but if I have you I'll be fine. I'm more worried about tricking my friends."

“Do you think they’re going to believe we’re together?”

"V and Kev won't. The rest will."

“Why not? I think we’re a pretty believable couple.” Jughead teased.

"I haven't talked about you on phone calls. That's why but we are believable."  
“Yeah.”

"We fooled your friends right and I actually like you maybe even love you." She whispered.

Jughead grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her in for a passionate and heated kiss."Painting...carefully." She uttered.

“Ugh, fine.” He pouted as he pulled back.

"Thank you." She smiled. Jughead just sighed and sat still so she could paint him."Such a good boy." She teased rolling her hips. "By the way you're not getting this top back." She smirked.

“Well it’s covered in paint so you can keep it.” He teased.

"Good."Jughead just smiled and kissed her."Stop moving." She told him. 

“I told you, Betts. I’m twitchy. I literally cannot sit still for more than one minute.”

"Pretty please." She batted her eye lashes.

“I’ll try.”Jughead managed to stay still for a little bit before moving again.

"There I've just finished."

“Thank god.” Jughead let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey!"

“I hate sitting still.”

"You don't when we're cuddling."

“Yeah but I’m not completely still when we’re cuddling.”

"How so?"

“Well I’m normally caressing your side or playing with my hair.” He shrugged.

"Which I love." She smiled getting off him.

"Where are you going?"He asked. 

“Just getting off your lap.” 

Jughead just laid back on the bed."Are you sleeping in here tonight?" She asked as she went to go hang the image up.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get attacked by your parents.”

"Fine." She pouted. "We should head down before Perry comes in."

Speaking of Perry came running in. "Uncle Juggie!" She jumped on bed.

“Hey Perry.” Jughead smiled.

"Come bake with me?" She asked him.

“I’d love to.”

Jughead got dragged down stairs as Betty followed them. She brought her sketch pad down to draw them as they baked. Jughead stayed close to Betty as he baked. Every so often he would walk over to her and either hug her or kiss her.

He got death stares from Alice and Hal. Hal decided to question Jughead. Hal pulled Jughead outside to talk to him alone. Jughead just looked over to Betty. She quickly followed them.

"So Mr Cooper, what did you want me for?" He asked.

“I wanted to ask you a few things.” 

“What?” Jughead asked.

"How did you meet my daughter? The true reasons."

“We met at work.”

"How did you ask her out?" He asked. "You did ask her right? Why were you put in care?"

“I did ask her. We started to get to know each other really well after we met up for coffee one day. I really liked her so I just asked her.” Jughead said. “Are you asking why I was put in foster care?”

"You're not fit enough to be with her."

“Why not?”

"Break up with her! You're unstable." He ordered.

“I love her!” Jughead said. 

“You’re going to stay at a hotel until you can get a flight out of town. I never want to see you near my daughter again.” Hal snapped. 

Jughead stormed back into the house and walked up to Betty. He just pulled her in for a hug."What's happened?" She asked.

“I have to go stay in a hotel. He doesn’t want me near you again.”

"I'm coming."

"Okay." She whispered.

“Do you think you could sneak out without him knowing?” Jughead said. “I don’t want to leave you here.”

"Yeah or I could leave my window open."

“Okay.”

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.” He said. “Let’s go upstairs so he doesn’t see us.”

Betty held his hand and ran upstairs with him. Jughead packed his stuff up and moved it to Betty's room. Later that day Jughead walked to the wyrm to make it seem as if he was at a hotel.

Around about 10 pm Jughead snuck into her room. She was in bed watching Netflix when Jughead got in bed next to her. Betty turned off her laptop as she moved closer to Jughead. She turned her lamp on and fell asleep. All she was hoping for was tomorrow to go fast so they could go back home to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cooper house was a mad house. Everyone was on the war path. Betty got woken up to her mothers beck and call. As she woke up she found herself lying alone. Jughead was gone. She looked to the side of her tables and saw a note.

~Hey Betts I thought it was better to go before your dad saw me. I'll pick you upon the morning.

Jug~

Betty smiled to herself before going downstairs to get breakfast."Fruit only Elizabeth." Alice said.

“Okay, mother.” Betty said, rolling her eyes when Alice wasn’t looking.

Betty grabbed the punnet of strawberries before heading upstairs to her ready. She didn't want to eat down her and get judged for it. 

When she got upstairs she heard a soft knock on the window. She ran over to the window to see Jughead. She had a sad smile on her face. She dragged the heavy window up so she could allow Jughead to enter.

Jughead crawled through the window and swept Betty up into his embrace. He kissed her neck and cheek.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm not mentally prepared for this day." She whispered.

“I doubt your dad is going to let me come to the wedding. I wish I could be there for you.” Jughead whispered as he held her closer.

"He has no choice. I need you and you're my boyfriend."

“I’ll be there. Hopefully he doesn’t tell me to leave.” He kissed her.

"I'll leave too." She whispered. "I was up most the night before you came redoing the gift."

“Did you finish it?”

"Of course." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."Help me get ready? You could undress me." She teased.

“Okay.” He said.

"Perfect." She kissed him. "You're addictive." She giggled.

“I could honestly kiss you forever.” He whispered, kissing her again.

"But you won't be able when we're home." She teased booping his nose.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

"Whose choice was that?" She teased.

“Shush. It’s only because I’m terrified of relationships.”

"Sure." She sarcastically said.

“It is!”

"Okay." She giggled as she picked her dress up. Jughead just smiled faintly"But you'll be begging for them." She teased as she kissed his cheek.

“Probably.”

"I thought you were helping. You're not doing much helping."

“How can I help?” He teased.

"I think you know." She whispered into his ear.

Jughead walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. Betty just whipped her top off. Instead of avoiding looking at her like he’s done previously, he decided to look at her.

"Finally listening." She teased. "You're going to love the dress then."Jughead just smirked"It's a shame this has to go." She twanged her bra strap.

Jughead just smirked and watched her. “Betts?” He whispered. 

"Yeah?" She asked. Betty put the dress behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair. "Yeah?" She asked again.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"You're handsome." She smiled as she dropped her shorts and down and stepped into the dress. "Zip me up."

Jughead slowly zipped up the back of her dress, softly caressing the skin of her back as he went. Once he did that she slipped her bra off then turned back around to him. Jughead leaned down  and kissed her.

"God Juggie don't... I already want to undress you out your suit." She smiled as she moaned.

Jughead just smirked and kissed her again. Betty pushes him on to the bed and jumps on to him. Jughead just kissed her passionately."Help me do my hair." She whispered into the kiss.

“Okay.”

"Gives me excuse to kiss you." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her again. Betty sat herself up as she plugged her hair curlers in. 

“I used to do my little sister’s hair for her.” Jughead said.

"I'd love to meet her some day when you're on good terms." She smiled. "I find it therapeutic."

“I haven’t seen her or had contact with her in over ten years. She’s probably almost done with college by now.” Jughead said sadly.

"Give me by the end of today and I could probably find her." She smiled as he began to curl her hair.

“You don’t have to. It’s okay. I’ve already come to terms that I’ll never see her again.”

"You've done something amazing for me, let me try do this for you." She told him.

“You can try.” He said quietly. “I doubt she’d want to see me again anyways.”

"Why wouldn't she? you're phenomenonal. I think you have trust and commitment issues instead of being boring and terrible at relationships."

“You’re right. But I’m also terrible at relationships.”

"You've proven your not."

“The only reason you think that is because you like all of the same things I do.”

"Not all the same things." She told him.

“A lot of the same things.” He said.

"Girls are bitches who want a good lay." She shrugged.

“You’re a girl.” He teased. 

"I know and I can be a bitch."

“I doubt that.” He teased.

"I can be just ask V." Betty smiled.

Both of them finished getting ready before everyone was called down stairs to get in the transport. Jughead stayed close to Betty when he noticed Hal glaring at him.

"Dad!" Betty snapped.

“I told him to leave!”

"I told him to stay. He's my boyfriend and we're serious. So serious that we're in the middle of moving in together. No one asked us that did they!" Betty shouted.

“Because no one approves of him!”

"Like I fucking care! He loves me and I love him. He accepts me unlike you do." Betty snapped.

Her grandmother walked over to their side. “I approve of him.” Mell said. “He’s perfect for her.”

"No one asked you bitch!" Hal yelled at Mell.

"Dad you don't speak to gran like that! If you want him to leave I leave. Do you want to ruin Polly's day?" She asked him.

Mell walked up to Hal and slapped him across the face. “Your daughter is happy. Be a decent man and support her! I don’t want to hear another word from you!” Mell shouted before leaving the house. 

Betty and Jughead followed after her. Betty pulled her grandmother in to a hug. She just stayed there and hugged her. Mell hugged her back tighter. She gave Jughead the keys to her car so he could drive them to the church.

They got in the car and Jughead drove them there. They went and found their seats. Betty left him with Mell as she was meant to walk down the ile with Luke's brother.

“We finally go back to Paris tomorrow.” Jughead said.

"Then you fly back out for work?" She asked.

“No, I have a week in Paris before I leave.”

"Betty told me that you won't officially date because your terrible at relationships." Mell said.

“I am.” Jughead said. “Every woman I’ve dated before thought I was too boring.”

"Elizabeth doesn't."

“Because she’s amazing. I just don’t want her to get bored of me. She too good to lose.”

"Before you came to Riverdale she'd call me and it will be Juggie this and Jug that." Mell smiled. Jughead just smiled."She told me about the time you'd brought her favourite tea and pastries to her studio."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Then you made her take a break on the roof top of your offices."

“I really like her.” Jughead said.

"Then take that risk. Her grandfather fell in love with me in Paris. I'm an artist like Elizabeth" Mell explained.

“I’m leaving for a month soon. I don’t want her to be waiting around for me. I should probably do it when I get back.”

"Don't make her wait too long. It took her grandfather until I was boarding a plane back home here to admit that he loves me."

“I won’t. I’ll ask her on a date, a real date, when I get home from Italy.”

"You're a good lad." She smiled.

Just as she said that music started to play and he saw Betty out the corner of his eye walking in before Polly. Jughead smiled at her. She was stunning. Betty smiled back winking at him. Jughead smiled and looked her up and down.

Betty and all the bridesmaids and walked in. Polly was now standing next to Luke as Betty got to sit down. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of Betty. Betty came back to the seat next to him. She held his hand tight leaning her head on his shoulder as she started to watch the ceremony.

The ceremony went surprisingly quickly. Jughead wasn’t paying attention to most of it. He was lost in thought about all things Betty Cooper. Betty teared up watching her big sister finally getting her happy ending. Its the happy ending Polly always wanted. The one the girls use to talk about for hours. 

The ceremony ended and everyone was starting to leave the church. Betty and Jughead were the last to leave. She was in no rush in getting to the main reception.

“I was thinking.... since it’s our last night in Riverdale, do you want to stay at the five seasons with me tonight?” Jughead asked as they were leaving the church hand in hand.

"Yes definitely because I'm not staying the extra two days I planned."

“Okay.” He said.

Betty and Jughead took a slow stroll to the main reception. They weren't in any rush. As they got there Betty sat them on a table where no one was sitting. Jughead was nervous. He hated being in large crowds of people.

"You just have to survive this then we go." She whispered. He just nodded. Betty just kissed him as their table started to fill up with her friends. “Hey B!” Veronica smiled.

"Hey V." Kevin and Fangs walked over too."Kev!" The girls yelled.

"Finally I won't be a loner." Jughead teased.

Jughead and Fangs were talking while Betty, Veronica, and Kevin were all talking. In the middle of the conversation Betty left her chair for his lap. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello sunshine." He kissed her.

“Hey baby.” She cuddled into his side. 

Jughead just smiled and kissed her again."This is super weird seeing that." Veronica teased.

"Don't you know their faking?" Reggie said pulling a chair up next to the couple.

“We’re not.” Jughead said.

"Then listen to this."

Reggie pulled out recordings over the past couple of days from her bedroom between them.

“You were recording us?!” Betty said.

"Not so miss perfect artist now, are you? Does he know your cra cray?"

“Shut the fuck up, Reggie.” Jughead snapped.

"He's right Jug." She whispered before running away forgotting her heels.

Jughead followed after her. He found her in the garage of her childhood home crying. “Betts?” Betty didn't answer.“Speak to me. Please?”

"He's right." She whispered.

“I know I haven’t known you for long but I know the real you, Betts. You’re so amazing.... and kind.... and sweet.... and you put others before yourself.... you may be damaged but that doesn’t change how amazing you are. You are so beautiful and just so fucking amazing. You shouldn’t listen to him. He’s not right.”

"Painting was an escape... Then it didn't work... The pills they shoved down my throat. The way they treat me all became too much. Moving across the fucking world didn't help."

Jughead walked over to her and picked her up in his arms, holding her close. "But their my parents and I love them." She whispered.

“I know.” He whispered.

"But I made a promise to you. She goes by Clary Jones now. She got put in witness protection." Betty said showing him her phone.

Jughead looked at the picture on the screen and started to tear up. She looked so grown up. Even though there was a big age gap between them she was his best friend until his mother ruined that for them.

"Thank you for these past couple of days. She lives in Canada." She whispered before leaving him.

“Where are you going?” He said, walking after her.

"To pack my things. I'm leaving but you have a two more days left with the serpents."

“Why now? We were supposed to spend the night at the five seasons together..... This was supposed to be a good night.”

"You don't hate me after what just happened?" She whispered.

“Of course not.”

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Of course I want to go with you. I just can't wait to leave."

“We can leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

"Okay." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded. Betty headed to pack her things up. She met Jughead half an hour later in the kitchen. He was sitting down reading a book.

"Juggie." She whispered hugging him.

“Hey.”

"I want to paint you or draw you." She whispered.

“You already have.”

"Fine." She pouted.

“Ready to go? I just booked us a room.”

"Yeah but I want to draw you again." She smiled holding his hand.

“Fine.”

"Thank you." She looked at him in awe.

“No problem.” He smiled faintly.

"I love you're smile." She whispered as they headed out the door.

They got in the car and drove to the five seasons. Betty hadn't let go of his hand since they stepped out the door. Jughead quickly checked them in before leading them to their room. They found their room and walked in.

"Juggie!" She whispered. "It's perfect."

Betty smiled pulling him in for a kiss as she pushed him on to the bed. Jughead smiled and kissed her back. She undid his tie nipping at his lip. Jughead just kept his hands on her hips as he kissed her. Betty started to undo some of his shirt buttons.

“Betts?” He whispered in between kisses.

"Yeah Juggie."

“What are we doing?” He whispered.

"Making out."

“Okay.” He whispered before taking her mouth back into a heated kiss.

"Why do you want to stop?" She asked him.

“No.”

"Good." Betty kissed him but bit his lip tugging on it before whispering to help her out the dress.

They got up off the bed so Jughead could undo her zipper. The dress fell to the ground leaving her half naked in her underwear. Jughead just looked her up and down.

"Like what you see sexy." She whispered.

“Yes.”

"Juggie do you want to... You know?"

“I really do.” He whispered. “But... I’m leaving in a few days. Wouldn’t it make it harder to be apart?”

She just nodded. "Stupid mother cock blocking me." She whispered. "Excuse me I'm going to take a bath." She winked at him.

“I’ll join you.” He smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She whispered blushing.

“Why not?”

"I'm going to scratch an itch."

“I still want to join you.”

"I'm going to masturbate." She whispered.

“I still want to join you.” He said again.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. Betty guided him to the bathroom. She leaned other the bath to start it. It wasn't long before they were both in it. Betty was leaning back against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Well I can't really scratch my itch now can I?" She asked him. Jughead just shrugged. "Can I? "

“Yeah.”

"Really, why? Won't you get uncomfortable." She asked.

“I really want you Betty.” He whispered. “I just know it’s not wise to do anything before I’m leaving for a month but.... I don’t know.” He sighed.

"I know it's not but I've been extremely good keeping my hands off you. I've hadn't had any time to destress and God you're sexy personality doesn't help me."

“What do you want to do?” He whispered.

"We should wait." She whispered back.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"But I am going to... I've waited far too long."

He just nodded. Betty slipped her hand down in between her legs and slowly started to tease herself as she moans his name. Jughead started to place kisses on her neck and shoulders from behind. That helped her come to her realse faster. Jughead sighed and Betty felt him hard against her back.

"I can leave you if you want?" She whispered kissing him.

“No, you don’t have to.” Jughead said.

"That month better hurry the fuck up and be over." Jughead just kissed her."You can if you want." She told him.

“No, it’s fine.”

"Okay... I already hate that we have to wait longer to define us and have sex." She admitted.

“So do I.” He whispered.

The water started to get cold so they got out. Betty didn't have his shirt she would wear so as he was drying off she went to steal a jumper out his suitcase. Jughead dried off and put on some boxers and pajama pants. He then came into see her hair in a messy bun making a cup of tea. Jughead just smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Coffee? Also time for to sit still." She teased.

“Seriously?” He pouted. “You want to draw me now?”

"Always." She kissed the pout of his face. "You're my muse."

“You owe me a photo shoot.”

"Fine you do yours now and I'll do mine after." She rolled her eyes.

“Nope. I’ll do the photo shoot when I get back from Italy. I want to make it special.”

"Fine but I hate my photo being taken." She smiled.

“I know.”

"But I get to draw you again as you work." She told him.

“Fine.”

"Yay." She clapped. "Bed so I can draw you." Jughead walked over and plopped down on the bed."Don't worry it's going to be different than just a portrait." She smiled. "Can I take my seat?"

“Yep.”

Betty sat on his lap and pulled her pad towards her and started to sketch him. Once she was done sketching the outline of his face he had cracks in his face and in between the cracks would be symbols what he's most passionate about or he loved.

Jughead just leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was tired."Hey no goodnight kiss?" She whispered climbing off of him.

“I’m not sleeping yet.” He mumbled. “You’re too busy drawing.” He teased.

"Actually that's all I need from you." She pouted.

Jughead just opened his eyes and turned to the side so he was looking at her."What?" She asked cupping his face.

“Nothing.” He smiled softly.

"You're staring at me funny... Am I really that bossy?"

“I’m staring at you because you’re beautiful.”

Betty just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I thought you were tired." She teased.

He just shrugged.

"You shrug alot."

“Sometimes I get too lazy to say actual words so I just shrug.” He teased.

"Speak to me you lazy boy."

Jughead just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Betty sinks into the kiss smiling. "That works too." She giggled. Jughead just pulled her on top of him and kissed her again, deepening it.

"Missed me up here?"

“Mmm.... Yes.” He whispered into the kiss.

Betty smiled into the kiss. "We should stop. I don't think I have the will power to stop again." She admitted.

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Don't do that!"

“Why?”

"Because I have no will power sexy... Also you're not getting this one back either." She giggled

“You little thief!” He teased, tickling her.

She couldn't help but laugh whilst pushing herself off him. Jughead just smiled and pulled her back to him. He then hugged her.

"Do you know how ticklish I am?!"

“I do.” He said. “That’s why I tickled you.”

"You're definitely not getting it back now." Jughead playfully glared at her."It's too comfy plus the top is for my art. This is for bed or everyday use." She smiled.

“You need to learn to buy your own clothes Cooper.” He teased.

"Yours smell of you and are comfy."

“Betts?”

"Juggie?"

“I really like you.”

"I really like you too." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "But you were sleepy a minute ago now wide awake. You little shit!" She tickled him back.

Jughead started to laugh. He tried to get away from her and ended up pinning her underneath him. They were inches apart both heavy breathing when Betty fell off the bed. Jughead couldn’t help but laugh. He helped her back up and hugged her.

"Not funny." She whispered falling asleep.

“Go to sleep baby.” He whispered, holding her close.

"I love you." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

“I love you.” Jughead whispered. He looked over to see that she was already asleep. He just kissed her forehead and started to fall asleep as well.

Betty fell asleep happy in the embrace of someone who cares about her. She's had a disaster of a trip back home but being with him made it bearable. Maybe a little enjoyable but she wouldn't admit that to her family. As she wanted now was to go back home with him. She hopes that it wasn't just a Riverdale thing and it was more of a relationship thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her. This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. He was still asleep and had a soft little smile on his face. She was excited that they were finally going back home. Their flight could be leaving in the next couple of hours. Betty had made sure that they left out what they needed for this morning ;it would be easier for them to up and go.

Jughead just held her close as he slept. Betty knew that he liked to sleep in and that waking him up would be a challenge. Betty shook him awake but he wasn't waking up. She then suddenly shouted shit. I think I broke your camera and he woke up instantly.

“What did you do?” He mumbled. 

"Nothing, I just needed you to wake up." She smiled. Jughead just playfully glared at her."Come on we get to go home!" She gleefully uttered.

“I’m tired.”

"You can sleep on the plane." She told him.

“Fine.” He pouted as he stumbled out of bed.

They both quickly got ready and headed to the airport. Jughead didn't know how Betty was do full of energy thus early in the morning. Jughead hates mornings. He likes to stay up late but when it comes to getting up in the morning he’s terrible at it. When they got to the airport Jughead went to get coffee.

"I hope you got something for me." She told him.

“You seem pretty full of energy so I just got you your favorite tea.”

"Even better." She kissed him accepting the tea. Jughead smiled and kissed her again."What food did you get?" She asked knowing he got food.

“Donuts.”

"What kind?" She asked. Jughead just opened the bag and showed her."Jelly filled?" She pouted. 

“Don’t worry. I got two of your favorites for you.” He kissed her pout. “They’re at the bottom.”

"No one has ever done that. You might as well marry me." She joked.

Jughead just winked at her before taking a sip of his coffee.  
"No more kissing when we land." She whispered. Jughead just pouted.

"You made that decision."

“Can I change that decision?”

"We're not even home yet." She giggled. "My friends will be asking if we're together. What will I say?"

“Tell then we are.” Jughead said.

"But you're terrible at relationships." She teased.

“I am.”

"No you're not." She shouted.

“I’m warning you right now, Betts. You’ll get bored of me.”

"Stop! How long do most girls leave it?" She asked.

“The longest lasting relationship I’ve had was 6 months.” Jughead said. “When we broke up she said she never really liked me.”

"She's a bitch. I heard you last night Juggie, I love you too. I understand you don't want a relationship just yet... Tha... That's fi... Fine."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her.Betty just kissed him back. She didn't say anything until they were boarding the plane.They got onto the plane and found their seats.It took five minutes from sitting down for Jughead to fall asleep. As Jughead was fast asleep she worked on the piece from last night.Jughead has his head resting on her shoulder as he slept.She leaned her head on his as she worked. She put her ear phones in and put her favourite playlist on.

A few hours into the flight Jughead was starting to wake up. Betty didn't notice as she was hyper focused on her work.He was fully awake but didn’t move or open his eyes. Betty had just finished the piece she was working on and signed her signiture onto it before kissing his cheek.Jughead opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy."She teased.

“Hey.” He yawned.

"You slept through most the flight."

“I’ve been awake for a little bit. I just didn’t want to move.”

"You should have told me." She said.

“You were too busy drawing.”

"It was a creative piece involving your face."

“You sure really like my face, huh?” He teased.

"Yes."

Jughead smiled and kissed her."Also its everything I've learnt about you since we've known each other." She smiled faintly.

“Like what?”

"Take a look." She suggested.

Betty pulled out her sketch book and showed it to him. Jughead took the book off of her to discover the drawing from last night.

“Wow Betts.... this is amazing.”

"It's nothing." She hated compliments.

“You’re extremely talented.”

"My family don't think so." She whispered.

“Well I do.”

"I love you." She admitted.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

"For real or  pretend?"

“For real.”

"Me too." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and looked at her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. “No one has ever told me they loved me before.” He whispered.

"Well they're stupid." She told them.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. “We somehow managed to fall in love in less than a month.”

"We did, didn't we?" She smiled. "If you can last with my family you'll be perfectly fine with him. Plus your amazing inside or out." 

“Can we get rid of the no kissing after we get home rule?”

"Definitely." She smiled. "Can we get rid of the I'm terrible at statement." 

“But it’s true.”

"I don't care."

“Fine but I warned you.”He said.

"Juggie is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend or are we waiting till your Italy trip is over?" She asked.

“It’s up to you, Betts.”

"We can wait it's okay... But kisses are still on." She told him.

Betty smiled at him as she leaned on his shoulder. Jughead was placing circle on her hand which allowed her to fall asleep. Betty was woken up with the most roughest landing which shocked her. Jughead woke up too and held her hand tighter.

"Hey baby come on time to go home." He smiled.

“Finally.”

"Let me take you home." He told her. "Or we could stay at your place?"

“Okay.” She smiled. “My friends wanted to meet you.”

"Too many people for one week sunshine." He joked.

“You’ll survive.” She teased.

“Only because I’m with you.” He said.

"But they're alot." She said as they began to walk of the plane.

“I still want to meet them. They’re your best friends. I’m only going to stay for a little while though. I missed my friends and they told me to come to their house when I get back.” Jughead said.

"I want to meet your friends." She told him.

“Okay.” He smiled. “You can come with me.”

"Perfect." She kissed his cheek quickly.

Betty had already got Avery and Cheryl to pre book them an uber. So as soon as they were out of the airport they were in a uber going home.

They got to Betty’s apartment building and took the elevator to her floor. Betty opened up her apartment to find the girls making out. She coughed to make herself noticed.

“Liz!” Avery smiled and got up to hug her.

"I totally knew it." She teased hugging back.

“Shush.” Avery teased. 

“Hey Liz.” Cheryl smiled.

"Guys this is Juggie." Betty said.

“Juggie? I thought his name was Forsythe.” Avery said. 

“That’s my real name. I go by Jughead.” He said.

"At work he goes by Jay but that's too weird." Betty smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Jughead.” Avery said.

"You two." He shook her hand.

"Okay you've met we're going to my room."

“But you just got back.”

"But Juggie leaves in a few days for work. We'll be out soon." Betty said pulling Jughead into her room.

They both walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Jughead looked around her room and his eye was caught on a canvas she has hung up in her room. It's his photography.

“Betts?” He smiled.

"Yeah." She answered.

“How long have you had this?” He said, pointing to his work.

"About 4 years."

“Really?”

"Yeah why? It's the first thing I bought in Paris." She told him.

“That’s my photography.” He smiled.

"Really?"

“Yeah.” He said.

"It's my favourite piece of photography I have in my room."

“I took that photo when I was 18. That’s what got me popular in photography.”

"I love it because it captures the rarity of Paris."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"That's ironic that I had something of yours before I even knew you the way I do now."

“Yeah.”

"Let's hope you don't have any of my work." She joked.

“Well I don’t have any artwork in my apartment so probably not. But I can buy some.” He teased.

"Nope." She vigorously shook her head.

“Why not, baby?”

"Because I get so insecure about my work and I haven't worked on anything amazing in a year... If I'm being honest I thought about moving in with my gran." She whispered.

“You’re extremely talented, Betts. I heard there’s a showcase at your work in two weeks. You should go to it.”

"I'm trying to get my art work away from there." Betty smiled.

“Speaking of work. I have to have my old office cleared out before I leave to go to Italy.”

"Didn't we do that already?" She asked.

“I still have a few more things I need to take.”

"Okay. Should we go now?" She asked.

“No, it’s okay. I can go right before I leave. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I go.”

"Okay should we see your friends?" She asked.

“Later.” He kissed her.

"I just want to see your place again. Its nicer than mine." She mumbled into the kiss. 

“We can go in a little bit.” He whispered before reconnecting the kiss.

Betty sank deeper into the kiss as she laid them down on her bed. They got so last in their makeout session they didn't see the girls come in.

"So you wanted to make out in peace." Cheryl teased.

Betty and Jughead pulled back breathlessly."Also because we get no privacy." Betty whispered in his ear.

“We’re always interrupted.” He whispered back.

"Not at your place."

“We could go now?” He suggested

"Finally you listen." She teased booping his nose.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her again. Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the flat. They got into Betty’s car and drove to his apartment.

"I love your place."

“Why?”

"You're view from your balcony." She smiled.

“That was the main reason I bought the apartment.”

"Its perfect. I want to paint it."

“You can If you want.” He smiled. “I can give you a key and you can come in anytime you want while I’m gone.”

"Really? I'd love that." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"It will be my escape room." She told him.

"Well my arms are always ready for your embrace." He smiled.

Betty smiled and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back and held her close. Just as Betty pulled him into a kiss there was a knock at the door and two guys walking in.

"Jay!"

“Hey” Jughead said.

"Always interrupted." Betty whispered to herself.

Jughead kissed her again before turning to his friends."So this is the girl we've been seeing on your Instagram." They teased.

“Yep.” Jughead smiled. “Betty, this is Mark and Collin.”

"You posted pictures of me?" She asked him. "Hi guys."

“Yeah.” Jughead said. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“She probably will. You have like millions of followers.” Mark teased. 

"What!" She gasped. "Which photos? I didn't know you took any."

Collin pulled out his phone to show her. It was of her in his shirt covered in paint ;her hair up in a messy pony tail. As she worked on Polly's wedding presents.

“Please don’t be mad.” Jughead said. 

"I look a mess, I'm literally in my pj shorts and you're top." She pouted.

“You look beautiful.”

"I look like a tramp." She whispered.

"You should read the comments. Everyone wants to know whose the famous Mr Jones mystery girl is." Mark teased. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Betty.

"You didn't tell me you were that famous."

“I’m not.”

"You so are!" Betty smiled.

“I’m just well known for my photography.” He shrugged. 

"Okay modest." She giggled."You're the friends opening up you're own studios."

"We are... We're staying behind to sort the building out whilst Jugs away." Collin said.

"You're taking him away from me. Who's meant to be my modle now?" She asked them.

"We'll be your models." Mark joked.

"You can be but not the way she draws me." Jughead said.

Betty just smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Mark, where’s Bella?” Jughead asked. 

“She’s with her parents this week.” 

“I wanted Betty to meet her.” Jughead said.

"He actually has a girlfriend." Betty joked.

“Yep.”

"I thought Collin would have but Marks just a douch." She whispered.

“Mark is great when you get to know him.” Jughead whispered.

"Have you got anyone Col?" She asked.

“Nope, I’m single.” Collin said.

"Straight, gay, bi or any other?" She asked. 

“I’m straight.”

"We're setting you up." Betty took a picture of him and sent it to Cheryl.

“I’m not really looking for any relationship.” Collin said.

"Really why?" She asked.

“I was dumped three months ago. We were dating for 4 years and engaged for 6 months.”

"Rebound sex doesn't hurt."

C: hot!

“True.” Collin said.

"What do you think of her?" Betty asked showing him a picture of Cheryl.

“She’s stunning.... Why?”

"She's my friend." Betty told him.

B: he thinks your stunning x

C: what’s his name?

B: Collin.

“Are you trying to set him up with Cheryl?” Jughead whispered to Betty.

"Maybe."

“I thought she was with Avery.”

"No they're not. That's complicated, Av is meant to be with Sam." She whispered to him. "She thinks you're hot."

Collin smiled to himself.

C: he's handsome. God I should stop thinking about him, it's doing things to me.

B: he’s single ;)

C: number please.

“She wants your number.” Betty said.

"Give me her's I'll suprise her." He smiled.

Betty gave him her number.“What should I say?” Collin said nervously.

"Be yourself." Betty and Jughead said in unison.

"Send a dick pic." Mark teased.Collin rolled his eyes and typed out a message. 

C: Hey there, beautiful.

CB: hey yourself handsome.

C: I think Betty is trying to set us up lol. 

CB: she knows my type x. 

C: so I’m your type, huh? ;)

CB: maybe x

C: ;)

CB:how are you x

C: I’m great. How about you?

Cheryl sent him a picture of her working on her fashion line. She was surrounded in fabric.

CB: losing the will to sowe.

C: you’re a fashion designer? That’s amazing.

CB: you're amazing. You're clothes might look better on the floor.

C: want to meet up? I’d like to get to know you better ;)

CB: meet me at my offices?

Cheryl sent him an address.

C: I’ll be there soon

“I have to go.” Collin said.

"Where to?" Mark asked.

“Cheryl’s office.” Collin said. 

“Good for you, man.” Mark said.

"She's wild, have fun!"Betty smiled.

Collin just smiled to himself before saying bye and leaving. He rode his bike to the office. He popped into the cafe across the street to get something sweet for her. 

He then headed to her office.He was about to knock on her door when he heard herself cuss. He came rushing in to see if she was okay.

"Hey you okay?" He asked coming to herside.“Collin. Hi.” She smiled. “I’m fine.”

"You sure?"

"I pricked myself." She smiled faintly.

“I got you something from the cafe.” He said. “I didn’t know what you like so I asked Betty.”

"That's actually really romantic, thank you." She smiled.

“No problem.” He smiled."

Please sit or we could go out?"Collin sat down at the chair next to her."You're hotter in person." She whispered.

“So are you.”

"You can sit with me, you know? I don't bite. Unless you want me to." She winked. Collin smiled and bit his lip. Cheryl put the dress down and sat next to him.“So....” Collin said.

"Want to be my modle?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Cheryl started to undress him. She couldn't help but smirk. "God I'm getting a lady boner." She whispered to herself.

Collin smirked and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him."No I'm embarrassed, I can't believe I said that out loud."Collin couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss her.

They had only just met but he couldn’t stop himself. Cheryl deepened the kiss straddling his lap. Collin kissed her back and put his hands on her waist."Desk." She whispered. Collin lifted her up and put her on the desk.

Cheryl leaned backwards pulling him down.Collin held her face as he deepened the kiss even more."Are we?" She asked.

“Do you want to?”

"God yes do you?" She whispered into a kiss.

“Yes.”

Cheryl slipped her panties off from underneath her skirt. Collin smirked into the kiss. Cheryl started to take his belt off.

Meanwhile back at the flat, Betty was helping Jughead pack for his trip. He would leave in two days.“I’m going to miss you so much, baby.”

"Me too Juggie. Who's going to bring me at tea at work? You've become my drink slave." She teased.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He kissed her.

"Too long... Those models better keep their hands off."

“They will.”

"Good." She whispered.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Later that night the couple sat on his balcony watching the sun set as Betty began to drift off to sleep. Two nights in a row at his place they fell asleep like that. Now their waking up to Jughead going away. Betty didn't want him to leave but she was so utterly proud of him it's untrue. She waved him off at the airport after couple of stolen kisses. She waited until she couldn't see him until she decided to go to her studio. She hopes that the trip will fly by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Jughead has been in Italy. Betty has been working on some new pieces. She's currently been at Jughead a couple of days working on painting the view three different ways. At sunset, night and mid day.

As she was working she get a text from Cheryl. 

C: can we talk?

B: sure I'm at Juggie's

C: Collin asked me on a date. We’ve been hooking up all week but he wants to go on a real date.

B: bad or good?

C: good but.... I haven’t told Avery about Collin yet.

B: you two aren't together though... She's still seeing Sam?

C: Yeah she is but she’s still trying to choose. I’m done being second choice. Collin makes me feel special.

B: then go on the date. Don't tell her and if it goes well tell her you're done being second choice. How special?

C: he treats me like I’m the only girl in the world. He’s so incredibly sweet

B: and the sex?

C: it’s amazing

B: God I'm so jealous.

C: Jughead will be back soon stop complaining

B: No! We aren't even properly dating yet.

C: you probably will be when he gets back

B: I'm praying. Now go get your man x.

C: thanks for the advice x

Betty put her phone away when suddenly it dinged with another message. It was from Jughead. 

J: I miss you

B: I miss you too x.

J: what are you doing?

B: painting in your apartment <3

J: I finally got a break from work :) 

Along with that message he sent her a picture of himself shirtless, laying in bed.

B: that's very mean.

J: oh yeah? ;)

B: yeah!

J: and why is that?

B: I miss you

J: I miss you too. Make it even. Send me something in return ;)

Betty sent him a picture of her in his top she started painting in. She was covered in paint on in her black cotton shorts.

J: I wish I could be there with you

B: me too. Guess what?

J: what?

B: I have an art show x.

J: I’m so proud of you! When is it?

B: two weeks time :( you're still in Italy for 3 weeks.

J: I know :( I wish I could go

B: Me too. My dad's coming to it, only because its for a massive gallery.

J: Hopefully everything is going to be okay and he won’t do anything.

Betty decided to call him she couldn't text and paint. “Hey.” His voice came through on the other end.

"I miss your sexy voice." She pouted.

“Well you can hear it now.”

"Can I put my portraits of you up for sale?" She asked nervously.

“If you want. I doubt anyone is going to want it though.”

"Hey are you doubting my skills?"She teased.

" Absolutely not! "

" Has Col spoke to you? "She asked.

“We texted the other day but he didn’t say anything Cheryl related if that’s what you’re asking.”

"I doubt that." She smiled.

“We didn’t talk long enough for him to give me all of the details. Has Cheryl said anything?”

"Maybe."

“Tell me babe.”

"They're going on a date." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Don't doubt my skills handsome." She yawned.

“You tired?”

"Nope."

“You’re lying. You’re yawning babe.”

"I've been working on the stary night one. Not slept all night, I haven't slept well in a week." She admitted.

“Neither have I.”

"In a month I can sleep well again." She smiled.

“I miss you so much.”

"How has it been?" She asked.

“A lot of work. But it’s beautiful here. We’ll have to go together some time.”

"Oh yeah?" She whispered.

"Definitely. Maybe on our fake honeymoon to piss your parents off."

"Can you imagine their faces?" She giggled.

"I can sunshine."He smiled." Babe get some sleep in my bed that might help. Col is ringing me. "

“Okay.” She said.

Jughead ended the call and excepted Collin's. He was having a panic attack.

“Hey.... Col... Breathe. What’s wrong?”

"She's not got back to me! I've messed this up. Haven't I?"

“She hasn’t texted you at all?”

"We've been messaging non stop. I asked her on a real date." He admitted.

“How long ago did you ask her?”

"Two days ago. I am freaking out. Was the sex bad she can't date me. I really like her." He uttered frantically.

“I don’t know what you can do, Col. Maybe meet up with her in person.”

"Dude have you met her properly! She's a goddess. I don't know if she's working or shopping." He sighed.

“I don’t know Col. You’re asking the wrong person.” 

Collin sighed and hung up the phone. He just decided to wait.It wasn't long before Cheryl rung him up.“Hey.” Collin said nervously as he answered the phone.

"I freaked you out didn't I? I'm so sorry baby I've been working non stop. I have a show coming up."

“Yeah.... you kind of did. I’m guessing you don’t want that date?”

"No I really do." She smiled on the phone requesting a face time. He happily accepted it seeing her smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you." She pouted.

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “Are you busy right now?”

"Why, what you thinking?" She asked.

“I miss you. Do you want to come over?”

"I could stop working. I have been working all night." She whispered.

“Come over. Take a break.”

"Just because you're so cute." She smiled as she started to lock up. Collin just smiled.

Cheryl knew that his flat was close to her office so she decided to walk there. Fifteen minutes later she was knocking on his door. Collin answered the door with a smile on his face.

"I love you're smile." She whispered.

“I love seeing you happy.” Collin leaned down and pulled her in for a kiss."I'm more stressed than happy. I'm behind schedule." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Want some help relaxing?” He suggested with a smirk.

"I just want you." She smiled. Collin smiled and kissed her again."Maybe a foot rub." She smiled shutting the door.

“Okay.”

Collin picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He pulled her shoes off and started to rub her feet.

“You’re the sweetest guy I have ever met.” 

“I try to be. You’re the most amazing and beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

"Don't make me cry I hate showing emotions. It's a sign of weakness." She whispered.

“No it’s not. It’s a sign of emotion. You don’t need to hide that from me.”

"It's a sign of weakness." She whispered again hugging him.

“It’s not. There’s nothing wrong with being emotional.”

"I get shunned for it with my family." She admitted.

“Then your family is terrible, Cher. You’re so amazing and you should be able to be emotional when you want to. You can be around me.”

"You're a keeper Col." She cried happy tears. She hasn't felt this much love from anyone. Collin hugged her close to him.

______

A couple of days have passed. Betty was starting to prepare her paintings for the gallery.Her gran and her dad had arrived for the art gallery next week.cJughead kept texting her nonstop to make sure everything was going okay.

B: gran wants to talk to you x

J: okay

Betty face timed him. She was just in her studio painting with her grandmother. They would always do this. She's started a collection of grandmother and grandchild. Jughead answered straight away.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Juggie I miss you." She smiled.

"I miss you too gorgeous. Hi Mell."

“Hi Jughead.” 

“Betty said you wanted to talk to me.”

"I just want to thank you for making her happy. Also thank you for putting up with Hal." She explained.

“It’s no problem at all.” Jughead smiled.

"Also she wouldn't shut up about you. Elizabeth darling be a dear and get me a cup of tea."

Betty got up and went to get her grandmother some tea. 

“I really miss her.” Jughead said.

"She misses you... Also my friend is the guy you're working for. I spoke to him and he's allowing you to suprise Elizabeth at her show."

“Really? I’d love to come see her.” He smiled.

"Yeah it's her first show in two years she's nervous. Also her first show for a big gallery." Mell explained.

“Yeah she told me about that. I’ll definitely be there to support her.”

"Hal is also up to something." Mell said.

“Do you know what?”

"No but I don't like it. He hates that she didn't go into the family business. I don't even know what that is." Mell explained.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can be.”

"I've got it."

“I just don’t want Hal to hurt her or ruin this for her.”

"Neither do I. You're good for her." Mell said as she came in.

"You really are Juggie, the girls are getting mad at me for sleeping at yours every night."

“I love you, Betts.” Jughead said.

"I love you too." She smiled so bright.

"So when's the wedding?" Mell teased.

Jughead and Betty both just smiled."I'm being serious." She smiled at them. "I give you my concent to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Okay Juggie I think we should go now before she starts to talk about great, great grandchild."

“Bye.” Jughead smiled. Betty blew him a kiss before declining the call. Jughead put his phone away and then headed back to work."Gran!" Betty blushed.

“What? You two are so in love! It’s adorable!”

"You're delusional."

“No I’m not.”

"Come on we have dinner with the devil." She sighed.

“I’ll be with you the whole time. You’ll be okay. I can kick his ass if I need to.” Mell said.

"I love you Gran. I just wish he isn't so judgmental."

Across the road Hal was waiting for them. They left the office and went over to him. He had already ordered her a water and salad. Betty just sighed. Betty just put it in the bin and sat down with the tea she ordered herself.

“Did that man break up with you, yet?”

"No father he's working away." She smiled.

“I told him to stay away.”

"Yet I told him not to." She smiled innocently.

“You need to listen to me Elizabeth! He’s unfit for you.”

"Say if I did listen to you father I would be unhappy. Maybe even on the edge of depression because I was before I met him." She honestly answered.

“He’s a terrible person.”

"No he's not father. I love him and he loves me. You wreck my work, you're the terrible person." She shot back.

“Don’t speak to me like that!”

"Truth hurts doesn't it daddy."

“He’s stays away and that’s final!”

"You stay away and that's final!" She mimicked his tone and speech.

Hal reached across the table towards Betty and Mell slapped his hand away. “You’re leaving Hal. We don’t need you here and we don’t want to see you again.” She snapped.

"I put myself through college and travelling the world. I don't need you." Betty smiled.

“You’ll regret this.” Hal said, getting up.

"Sure thing daddy." Betty said rolling her eyes.

Hal stormed out of the cafe and left. Betty breathed a sigh of realif and let go off her grandmother's hand. Hal was furious. He had keys to her office made when she was back home. He knew the address. He was going to pay his daughter a little lesson in respect.

“You stood up to him.” Mell hugged her.

"That was terrifying." She whispered.

“But you did it. I’m so proud.”

"Thank you. Can we go shopping for a new outfit for my show?" She asked.

Mell nodded and followed Betty out the cafe. Meanwhile back at the flat Collin and Cheryl were going to speak to Avery.

“Is she going to be upset?” Collin said nervously. “She doesn’t even know I exist.”

"I'm done being second best. You treat me like a queen." She smiled.

“You are a queen.” He smiled. “My exact words to describe you would be a goddess though.” He teased.

"God I love you." She thought she said inside her head.

Collin froze and looked at her. “Really?” He smiled.

"I think so. I don't really know how that feels." She whispered.

“I love you.” Collin said.

Cheryl was about to lean in when Avery and Sam appeared together. “Hey.” Avery said.

"Hey Av." Cheryl smiled. "This is Collin, my..."

“Your....?” Avery questioned.

"Boyfriend." Collin finished for her.

“Your boyfriend?” Avery said, confused.

"Yeah, it kind of just happened." She smiled happily.

“When?” 

“About two weeks ago.” Collin said.

"Are you mad?" Cheryl asked. 

“No. But.... we....two weeks ago.... what changed?” Avery said. She was trying to say that they were still hooking up right before Cheryl got with Collin.

"Nothing changed. I'm sick of being second best and Col here treats me with the respect I deserve." She smiled.

"My stunning goddess." He kissed her.

“Seriously, Cher? You’re seriously saying I wasn’t good to you?” Avery said.

"No just that I can't compare to Sam. That's okay." Cheryl was finally okay with it. That was a massive step for her.

“Wait.... What? That’s okay?”

"What?" Cheryl asked confused.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever admitted that something was okay.”

"It is okay." Cheryl smiled looking at Collin. Collin has really chilled her out as a person. Collin smiled back and held her hand. "Everything just feels right for once. I finally see what you feel with Sam."

Avery smiled at Sam. “I’m happy for you, Cher.”

"Thank you... Sam hurt her I hurt you." Cheryl smiled before kissing Collin.

Collin kissed her back. Avery and Sam disappeared into her bedroom. Collin had a call coming in from Mark. Collin answered the phone. "You have shit timing bro. I'm with my girl."He smiled.

“Sorry.” 

“What’s up?”

"Just wanted to tell you that the contractors are done."

“Really?”

"Yeah we can officially move into our business when Jug is off our work trip." He informed him.

“That’s amazing. I’m so excited!” 

“So am I. I can’t wait to tell Bella.” Mark said happily. 

“I’m going to tell Cher. I’ll see you soon.” 

Collin hung up the phone and turned to Cheryl. “Everything is settled! We can officially move into our new company.” Collin smiled.

"We should celebrate." She smiled kissing him.

“How?”

"I have a few ideas." She whispered kissing him. Collin smiled into the kiss and deepened it. "We could go shopping for you're office, have some celebratory sex or drinks?"She suggested.

“That sounds perfect.”

"Which one?" She asked. 

“All of them.”

"I mean what first." She in his ear.

“The sex. Definitely the sex.” He teased and kissed her.

"Take me to our bed." She whispered.

Collin picked her up at carried her to her room. Closing and locking the door so they wouldn't get interrupted.

_____

Hal had unlocked Betty's art studio to find all her work spread about. She was in the process of framing the canvases. Hal picked up one of Jughead and punched a hole into it. He continued to destroy a few of the other paintings before getting up to leave.

Betty and left her gran at the hotel as she went back to Jughead's place. She was exhausted. She was going to take a nap before going back to her studio. She got there and cuddled up in his bed, surrounded by his scent. She fell straight asleep. She's been staying at his place for awhile. 

Once  she woke up she had to get some new paints from work.She got in her car and headed to the studio. As she headed to the studio something seems.She got there and unlocked the door before walking in. As she walked in she saw her studio trashed.

She started to cry as she looked around. Everything was trashed and on the floor. Only a few of the paintings were destroyed. Most of them were okay but all of her supplies were all over the floor. The most important ones were destroyed and the ones that were in the show were destroyed.

Betty kept crying as she tried to clean everything up. She decided to stop and just call Jughead. She shakingly picked up the phoneand failed his number. She put him on loud speaker so she could her her knees.

“Hey baby.” He answered.

"Ju...Juggie!"

“What happened?” He could tell she was upset.“Is everything okay?” He added when she didn’t reply.

"My... My St..." She couldn't finish her sentence before sobbing.

“Your studio?”He asked.

"Yeah."

“What happened to it? Was it your dad?”He said.

"I... I..." She whispered. "Probably."

“Do you need me to come back home?”

"No but all my gallery work is ruined." She cried.

“I’m so sorry baby.” He said. “Maybe talk to Mell. I wish I could be there.”

"There's no point. I have to cancel there's no way I can redo all those pieces in three days."She cried.

“You could use your other ones.”

"They didn't want those." She whispered.

“They’re just as amazing, Betts.” He said. “Plus you still have copies of the prints. He only destroyed the originals.”

"No Juggie but the originals are what needs to be on display. I have to redo them. I can't do this anymore... I stood up to him and he does this. I'm not leaving this office. Goodbye food or sleep." She whispered.

“I’m coming home.”

"No! I can do it. I am not a child Forsythe. Just stay away till I figure this out!" Betty ended the call in tears.

Betty set up camp in her studio. She made sure she had food and drinks inside the mini fridge. She had restocked her paint and pulled up images she had took of the paintings. Betty doesn't really drink coffee but times like this she'll happily drink it to get the work she needs to be done.

Betty had her phone charging next to her on flight mode so no one could get ahold of her. She put her head phones on and started to recreate her work. As she made the first brush stroke on to the canvas she thought this is the price she made in wanting respect. Is it too hard to want respect from your own family. Is it too hard to ask for people to support what you're passionate about. In her case it seems so. How unfair that is to a person with a firery passion burning inside them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty hasn't slept or eaten in three days. She's been painting and drawing non stop. She's absolutely exhausted. She has just packed her car up filled with the art work to be taken to the gallery.

She got there and started to set up. She had to have everything perfect. Betty wasn't ocd but when it came to her art work she was a perfectionist. She hadn't spoken to Jughead since she got into that little argument. All she wanted was to sleep for a whole week.

She really hoped that Jughead wasn’t too upset with her. He hasn’t tried to message her or call her since. She decided to call him an apologise. He didn’t answer.

Betty knew she messed up so bad. She felt guilty but had to put that aside. She finished setting everything up. Now she just had to wait for people to arrive. She had 3 hours until everyone came. She hadn't got ready but she needed sleep. She decided to set an alarm and get some rest.

Betty headed back to Jughead's apartment and fell asleep on his couch. She was exhausted. She over slept her alarm by an hour. She had 10 minutes to get ready before she had to leave before leaving. If she doesn't leave now she'll be late. 

She rushed getting ready. She shoved her hair up in to a messy bun and shoved her cat suit on. She kicked some heels on before rushing towards the gallery. Betty got to the gallery just in time before people started to filter inShe looked through the crowd and spotted Mell walking up to her.She met her half way.

“How are you doing Elizabeth?” Mell hugged her.

"Horrible. I'm exhausted." She whispered.

“Did you stay up all night?”

"Try 3 days."

“Why not? What happened?”

"Hal happened." She whispered.

“What did that sick bastard do?”

"He somehow got into my studio and wrecked all my work. I redid most this in three days. He also made me have an argument with Juggie. Now he's not answering, I just want to go home."

“That’s terrible.”

"I'm just getting though this and going home." She told her.

“Okay.” Mell said, hugging her again. 

Betty looked through the crowd nervously. She then spotted a familiar face. It was Jughead.She didn't know if she should go over but she really needed him. She quickly walked up to him trying not to cry but failing.

“Hey, don’t cry.” He whispered.

"I can't help it." She whispered. Jughead wiped away her tears."I thought you were working." She uttered.

“Mell helped me. I was able to take a few days off to come see you.”Betty just hugged him tightly.

She was physically and mentally exhausted.Jughead hugged her back."I'm sorry baby." She admitted. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." She yawned.

“It’s okay.” He kissed her forehead.

Betty just leaned into his embrace more. "I have someone who wants to meet you." She smiled.

“Who?”

"Each year I offer an internship for college students." Betty told him. "This year it just happened to be that the company picked her." Betty tapped JB's shoulder.

“Jughead.” JB started to tear up. 

“JB!” He pulled her in for a hug.

Betty left them as she made her rounds. People kept pulling her in to talk to her. Betty smiled at Jughead and JB. They were just holding each other close. Cheryl and Collin came over to her as she sat down.

“Hey.” Betty smiled.

"Thank you Betty." Cheryl smiled.

“No problem.” She smiled.

"We brought you some tea." Collin said passing it to her. "Thank you Betty. She's phenomenonal."

Betty just smiled. She was happy for them."Go couple it up whilst looking at my blood sweat and tears. I'm too tired to socialise." She smiled.

Cheryl smiled and hugged her before walking off. Betty watched them walk off. Jughead and Jellybean walked over to Betty."Hi guys." She smiled faintly.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"I should move my stuff out your place." She whispered. 

“Why?”

"It's not our place it's yours." She reminded him.

“Right....”

"Go look at the show. I'm just going to hide in a corner." She whispered.“

JB go look around. I’ll catch up with you later.” 

JB smiled and walked away. 

Jughead stayed with Betty."You should be with her." Betty said.

“You’re upset.”

"I'm happy you're home." She cried.

“I’m happy I’m with you again.” He held her hand.

"He's here." She whispered. Jughead just held her hand tighter."He wrecked half the stuff in here. Three days of not eating and sleeping." Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm enraged and upset." She admitted.

“Then go tell him that. Go snap at him. Stand up for yourself instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself.”

"What do you think got me here in the first place?! I did exactly that!"

“Just because that happened doesn’t mean you can’t stand up for yourself again. I was just trying to help.” He said, getting up.

"It does Jug! Every time I defend myself I get something valuable to me destroyed. Then I break more." She whispered.

Jughead just walked away not hearing her. Betty had to do a speech. A microphone got shoved in her hands and the music stopped.

"What you see before you is what I'm passionate about. It took me years to do some of those pieces. Yet three days ago a heartless monster destroyed them. Three days of me recreating my work so I can be here today. Falling out with the man I love, even my friends and gran. All because I couldn't let this opportunity go. I had to work harder to get the pieces I lost back. So enjoy the show and to the person who destroyed my work you're not welcome here. You know who you are get out or get escorted out. "

She watched as Hal was escorted out of the building.She walked off stage to go behind the back where they stored everything. A lot of people were interested in buying her work. She had multiple red stickers next to her work.

Betty had fallen asleep in the back. Jughead was getting worried as he couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to wait for her since they were arguing. Hours pass by and still no sign of her. People had started to filter out with their newly bought artwork.

Jughead just sat there waiting. Betty woke up in the back sofa and checked her time. She realised she fell asleep and hurried back out. She saw that pretty much everyone was gone except for Jughead. She headed over to his side to apologise. Jughead just looked over at her.

"I'm sorry."

“It’s fine.”

"I love you."She whispered.

“I love you too.”

"I slept through my showing." She giggled.

“Yep.”

"Did it go well?" She asked him.

“Yeah. Every painting was sold.”

"Wow." She whispered.

"I got a few pieces too."

“Really?” 

He just nodded.

"What ones?" She asked. Jughead showed them to her. It's the paintings of pop diner and the twilight drive inn. “They’re my favorites.”He said.

"Mine too." She smiled. "Can we go home?" She asked him.

Jughead looked surprised. “You don’t want me to leave and go back to work?”

"Wait you have to go back tonight?" She asked him.

“No. I’m just surprised you don’t want me to leave.”

"Why are you surprised?" She looked confused.

“All you’ve been doing is getting upset with me. I’m just surprised you’re not sick of me yet.”

"I missed you so much Juggie. That's the sleep deprived snappy me talking that kept snapping." She told him.

“I missed you too.”

Betty stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She deepens the kiss as he allows her to. They get lost in the kiss until the pull apart and gasp for hair. Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

A little while later everyone had left so it was just them left. They locked up and left to go back to Jughead's place. As Betty opened the door all her stuff is jotted about his place. Jughead smiled faintly. He loved how she made herself at him at his place.

"Sorry, I can move them back to mine." She smiled faintly.

“Don’t.”

"Okay." She smiled. Jughead leaned down and kissed her."I don't want to wait anymore Juggie." She whispered in his ear. "Be my boyfriend properly?"

“I’d love to.”

"Finally." She teased. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Also we have to finish something boyfriend."

“Oh yeah? What?”

"Starts like this." She whispered kissing him taking his tie off. She then unbuttoned his shirt open. "God I missed you."

“I missed you too, baby.” He whispered into the kiss as he picked her up.

"Say baby again." She giggled as he picked her up carrying him to his room.“I love you, baby.”

"I love you too." She smiled.

They got to his room and he dropped her down on the bed .Betty pulled him down with her. He was already topless. Jughead kissed her heartedly. Betty moaned into the kiss. She started to undo his belt. Jughead reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Betty smirked as she had to get out all her jump suit. Jughead never broke the kiss as he helped undress her. Betty finished undressing him as they laid kissing completely naked.

“I love you so much.” Jughead whispered into the kiss.

"I love you." She said back. Jughead just pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss her jawline and neck. She rolled her eyes in pleasure humming in delight.“Are we really going to do this?” He smiled. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

"We're really doing this. Not dreaming baby. It's really." She winked. Jughead smirked and kissed her. 

“We need condoms.”

"I've got the implant and I'm clean." She whispered. Jughead just kissed her."But we probably should to be safe." She mumbled in the kiss.

“I don’t have any.”

"That's okay." She smiled straddling him. Jughead put his hands on her hips and kissed her."Can I?" She asked him. He nodded before kissing her."Just to be clear I meant put you inside me." She blushed.

“I know babe. You can.” He whispered."Okay." She smiled.

Betty slide on to him. She winced at first as she adjusted to his length. Jughead held her hips in place so she could adjust. She smiled at him as she started to slowly move her hips. Jughead pulled her in for a heated kiss. She kissed him back with the same lust as she sped her movement up faster. Jughead groaned into the kiss as he started to move with her. Betty moaned as she hasn't felt it be like that with anyone before.

“You feel so good.” Jughead moaned into the kiss.

"You do too handsome."

“I can’t believe we agreed not to do this last time.”

"Good.... Good self control." She moaned speeding up her hip rolls. Jughead thrust up into her, adding more pressure."Ah fuck me." She screamed.

Jughead kissed her as they quickly moved together. They continued to move with one another. Teasing each other slowing down or spreading it. Up it wasn't long before Betty couldn't hold it any longer and hit her climax hard and fast.

Jughead continued to thrust up into her as he hit his climax shortly after. Betty climbed off of him and snuggled deep into his side. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and held her close."We were stupid to wait." She smiled.

“We were.” He agreed with a smile.

"We're finally together." She kissed him. 

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Who would have thought a trip back to Riverdale would give me the greatest gift of all?"

“The greatest gift of all?” He smiled.

"Yep." She nodded.

“I love you.”

"I love you. I don't know how it's possible to love someone so much." She whispered.

“We’re just meant for each other.” He smiled.

"You romantic."

“I’m just stating facts.” He smiled."Sure." She giggled.

“I really liked seeing you have all of your stuff here.”

"I kind of been staying here." She whispered.

“Do you want to stay permanently?”

Betty sat up in shock. "Are you really asking me to move in?" She asked smiling.

“I am.”

"Yes!" She hugged him. Jughead smiled and held her close."I want to claim myside of the bed." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I like the one closer to the window. Better view of outside."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I already have the perfect pillow."Jughead just looked at her in awe."You're chest." She kissed him.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her back. Betty laid her head on his chest. She couldn't believe that a fake trip home as her boyfriend would land her an actual serious boyfriend. It's kind of ironic that this fake love they protraid turned out to be their true feelings revealed. Its funny how the world works its even funnier the way love works. In the end it works out some how. In this case it worked out perfectly, fake or not the love they share is really. It's true beyond measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story created by me and @softbetts on tumblr. I'm so exceedingly lucky I get to work with someone as talented as her.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this little fic


End file.
